


Of Princes and Slaves

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragon Age/Hobbit Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Major AU, Romance, Slightly more modern AU, Solas/Inquisitor past relationship mentioned, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valora Lavellan has lost everything thanks to humans and she ends up becoming a slave to a nobleman. She fights back and ends up beaten nearly to death and thrown into the street where Gandalf and Fili save her from her attacker, though she barely remembers that. Valora is a nervous creature after what she went through and is slow to trust anyone, especially men, but she does forge a close bond with Gandalf, Elrond and Thranduil, often finding wise counsel from them or even just a father like love from them when she needs it most, so when she winds up agreeing to go on an adventure with Gandalf, she wasn't expecting it to be with an entire company of men, and it sets her on edge throughout most of the adventure, though she does form a bond with Fili, Kili and Balin right away. She soon finds herself falling for Fili and is worried about the impact this will leave on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beaten and Almost Broken

“You’re behind on the chores, knife-ears! Hurry up.”

 

My lip curled at the _shem_ that thought he could control me and own me, furious that a First to the Keeper of Clan Lavellan was being treated so poorly. I’d been unlucky enough to be brought to this noble’s estate after the deaths of my people, forced to work as a lowly servant to this filth. My staff was gone and a collar that kept me from using my magic had been put around my pale throat to keep me in line and prevent any unfortunate events from happening.

 

“Piss off _shemlen_ , you do not own me. I am Dalish and I will not submit to you or anyone else.” I growled, backing away from the man as he strode towards me. My back hit a wall and I let out a yelp when he grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me forward towards him so he could properly beat me before tossing me out into the street.

 

“I tried to give you a home here, knife-ears and you spat in my face, so you can rot in the gutter for all I care.” He snapped and walked away, leaving me lying on the ground, bloody and bruised. I managed to crawl to the side of the street, but I couldn’t pull myself any further and I cried out when my cracked rib snapped when I pulled myself up next to a tree. I was nearly ready to pass out from pain when my staff came flying at me and hit the ground next to me, clattering at the impact it was thrown at.

 

“Stupid knife-eared bitch.”

 

A foot connected with my stomach and I let out a shriek of pain and gasp of surprise as I curled up in on myself as a foot repeatedly slammed into any part of me that was exposed until someone yanked him away from me.

 

“Enough!” A voice roared and I managed to open an eye to see an old man with a staff, long hair and beard and grey clothes coming after the noble that had been kicking the shit out of me and a dwarven man with blonde hair and matching beard came striding over to me, scooping me up, shaking his head, concern on his face. My eye closed and I passed out, in too much pain to try and stay awake long enough to find out what was going on.

 

~*~*~

 

“Don’t try to move too much yet, you broke a few ribs and some internal injuries that were tough to fix.”

 

My eyes fluttered open fully when I heard a warm voice by my head and I looked at the older man sitting next to me, eyeing him warily while carefully pushing myself up into a sitting position so I could see where I was at.

 

“Who are you?” I asked him cautiously.

 

“I am Gandalf the Grey. I was the one who stopped that noble from beating you to death.”

 

“I thank you for that, _shem_. Where am I?” I asked after sensing no hostilities coming from him.

 

“You are in Antivan City still, do not worry about that. A friend of mine knew someone who could help you and we brought you here. You’ve been well taken care of and should be able to leave in a day or so.”

 

I was still very suspicious and jumpy, but I decided to take his word on this and I finally nodded slowly.

 

“Very well… I have no reason to trust you, but I also do not have a reason to not trust you, so I will take your word. If you are lying to me, however, I will kill you.” I warned him and sneered at his outstretched hand.

 

“I am not here to hurt you, Keeper Valora. I am here to help you.” The old man snapped and my lip curled up in distaste.

 

“I do not want your help, _shemlen_. I did not ask for it and I am no Keeper. There is no clan for me to become Keeper of. My people are dead and what did I get? Raped, beaten and collared by the nobleman who ordered my clan’s death. Humans are trouble and I merely wish to get my vengeance and move on with my life _away_ from humans.” I snarled and looked away from the human man sitting next to me. When he reached towards my neck, I flinched back and hissed at him, reaching for my staff. He gently touched the collar and with a sudden whoosh of power, I felt reconnected to my mana again and I made a ball of flame appear in my hand.

 

“I’m afraid all I can do is break the spell on the collar that was put on you as I don’t have the proper tools to remove it.”

 

I stared this old man down, surprised he would still help me after I got angry with him and I decided that maybe not all humans are bad after all.

 

“I… apologize. I was quick to react.” I spoke quietly and Gandalf gently patted my bandaged hand.

 

“It’s quite alright, my dear girl. You’ve been though quite a bit today.” He said and rose to his feet, said his good byes and left the room. In his place, a handsome blonde elf came walking in with a basket of poultices and bandages which he sat next to the bed and took a seat in the chair Gandalf had been sitting in.

 

“Ah, I knew you would have lovely eyes.” He smiled and I returned it hesitantly, watching as he gently took the bandages off of my hand and inspected the cuts on it before adding little dabs of poultice to it and gently massaging the cream into my hand.

 

“Thank you…?”

 

“You are quite welcome my dear. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends, and I am to make your life much simpler.”

 

“And how are you going to do that, Zev?” I asked him cautiously, wondering what he wanted from me.

 

“What if I told you I could help you get revenge against the man who did this to you?”

 

I sat up straighter, my violet eyes trained on Zevran’s face when he paused a moment to look up into my gaze and smirk.

 

 

“What do I need to do in return for your help?”

 

 

~*~*~

 

“Are you ready my dear?”

 

Zevran had agreed to help me get what I wanted if I agreed to become an Antivan Crow and learn the arts of being an assassin. I, of course, said yes and six months later, we were sneaking onto the bastard’s property to complete my goal. For six long, agonizing months of training and near death experiences, I had fully mastered the arts of becoming a rogue and an assassin, combining my new duel wielding skills with my natural magical talents making me one of the most unique and deadly assassins in the guild.

 

“I have been ready since the day that _shem_ took me into his home and collared me.” I whispered, touching the collar that was still around my neck as a reminder that I would never submit or get captured again. Zevran nodded and we quietly raced up to the gate and took flying leaps over it, hitting the ground quietly and rolling so the landing wouldn't hurt quite as badly.

 

“Mabari, two of them down that way, possibly patrolling the area.” I whispered to Zev, pointing to the left hallway of the house and he nodded after listening closely. We traipsed through the house, dodging guards and dogs, debating on if we should steal anything while we were here or not.

 

“Here’s his room.”

 

“Go on, you can do this.” Zev encouraged and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and I snuck into his room, shutting the door behind me and I felt my hands start to shake with anger that had been building up for months. I strode right over to his bed and slammed a fist into the his face, the crunching sound of his nose breaking a satisfying sound to hear and blood spurted from the impact and he shot up and I grabbed his throat with my hand to cut off any screams, gripping tightly with the new found strength I’d gotten from all of the training I did daily.

 

“Remember me, _shem_? I’m the elf you raped the moment you had me alone in your house. I’m the _knife-eared bitch_ you nearly murdered in the street. I’m the knife-ears that you collard like an animal. And I’m the knife-ears that’s going to end your miserable fucking life.” I spat in his face and the hand that was gripping his throat bursting into flames and he choked and flailed, trying to scream as I incinerated him and I got to work burning his mansion down, running my hands along his silken sheets, catching them on fire and I smiled the whole time and casually walked out the door where Zevran was waiting for me with raised eyebrows.

 

“I’m not done here yet, Zev. I’ll meet up with you at the tavern.” I said and strolled calmly away, setting fire to everything I could, killing guards and Mabari left and right when I encountered them and once I was satisfied I’d done enough damage, I walked away, thrilled I’d gotten my revenge.


	2. Fili

A year had passed since I’d lost everything and was nearly beaten to death and I finally had settled down in Middle Earth, spending my time between Rivendell and the Woodland Realm, giving Lord Elrond and King Thranduil my equal interest in learning from them. I spent time wandering, learning from older, wiser elves and I would spend time with Beorn, learning the art of shape changing from him, though I could become many things and not just one creature and I spent a lot of my time as a large golden wolf, preferring the company of myself or animals to that of other elves. It was just easier to be alone than to have to constantly be on my guard and keep my walls up so no one could get past them and see the hurt hidden away. Something inside me broke that day and I don’t mean physically. It was hard to maintain relationships, especially with men, because I didn’t know how to react when someone genuinely wanted to be my friend or if they were just using me.

 

“Gandalf, it is nice to see you again.” I greeted the wizard when he came riding up to the little cottage Beorn had built for me and allowed him to follow me inside my home. I motioned for him to take a seat and I poured him a glass of red wine that I kept on hand for when he visited.

 

“Valora, how are you my dear?”

 

 

“I’m surviving. You haven’t been to visit in a while.” I pointed out to the wizard before taking a sip of my favorite honey mead, savoring how sweet and thick it was.

 

“Yes, I know, I apologize things have been quite busy as of late.”

 

We talked for a while, catching up on what had all occurred in the time he had been away.

 

“So, you’ll be going off on to your next big adventure then? When will I hear from you?” I asked him after accepting his glass and placing it with mine in the sink.

 

“I was hoping you would come with me. It would do you some good you know.”

 

I bit my lip and thought about it for a moment. If I left, I suppose the halla could go to Beorn’s until I returned.

 

“I… suppose I could join you. I will need to bring my halla to Beorn first, though. I don’t like leaving them alone long without having someone with them.” I finally said slowly, and Gandalf agreed to go with me to bring them to my friend. I packed up my things, locked my windows, drew the blinds closed and locked my door behind me before walking over to my small herd and asking the lead male before climbing up onto his back and we hurried to Beorn’s so I could get them settled in.

 

“Alright, Gandalf, I am ready to depart.”

 

“Excellent. We will be making a stop in The Shire to take care of some business and then we will be off.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

When we arrived to the Shire, I was horrified to find that I would be traveling with Gandalf, a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins and a company of dwarves. My social skills were less than perfect and I was very nervous around men I did not know very well.

 

“Oh… Gandalf, why did you not mention all of these people would be coming along? You know I’m not good with crowds.” I asked with an unhappy look on my face as I watched the dwarves getting the food from poor Mr. Baggins’ pantry and laying it out for everyone to eat.

 

“Because if I told you, you would have refused to come and you need this journey more than you think you do. It will do you some good to get out there again and learn to trust people again.”

 

I sighed and excused myself from the dining room to go outside and I gasped when I nearly ran into a blonde dwarf that looked painfully familiar. My eyes went wide when I realized who he was and I bowed my head before greeting him.

 

“I remember you! You were with Gandalf the day I had been attacked. You carried me to Zevran’s home so I could be healed.” I said and he smiled at me, nodding his head.

 

“Yes, that was me. I’m surprised you remember that! My name is Fili, I don’t think I ever got yours though.” He said and bowed, a cheeky smile on his handsome face.

 

“I am Valora Lavellan, at your service.” I said shyly, tucking my blonde hair behind my ear.

 

“It’s a pleasure to fully meet you, Valora. I hope we get the chance to speak more, but it looks like you’re heading out?”

 

“Y-yes, I just need some air. I-I don’t do so well with crowds, especially in an enclosed space such as this.” I murmured and he opened the front door for me.

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

 

“I-I would like that very much, actually.”


	3. Trouble

“I’m glad to see you’ve recovered well.” Fili said and sat down on the grass next to me, his knee lightly bumping mine and my face heated up with embarrassment.

 

 

“Thank you. All I have left from that day are my scars and I am grateful for them, as odd as that might sound. They serve as a reminder, as does this collar.” I said, my fingers running over the cold metal that was still locked around my neck.

 

 

“Why would you want a reminder of that?”

 

“They remind me that I am Dalish and that I shall never submit to anyone, no matter the cost. I am no flat ear that lives among humans and learns their ways nor am I of the high elves that look down their noses at Elvhen like me. I am freedom and I am no one’s slave. Not again. Not ever.” I said proudly holding my head up high, confidence I hadn’t had in a while making me speak more freely than I was used to doing. I took a moment to orient myself and I apologized for my outspokenness.

 

“No, no, don’t ever apologize for that.” Fili said and I smiled a little at him. It was so strange feeling so relaxed with someone I barely knew, but his presence was comforting and I enjoyed being around him.

 

“There you are brother!”

 

My smile instantly vanished and I withdrew back into myself as Fili’s brother came outside and sat down with us.

 

“Valora, this is my brother Kili. Kili, this is Valora. She’s the girl I helped Gandalf save when we were in Antiva City.”

 

Kili leaned over and offered me a hand which I hesitantly took after staring at him for a few moments and he kissed my knuckles before offering me a sweet smile. I returned it and took some time to try to relax while Kili made all sorts of jokes, making me laugh so hard, I was in tears. The last time I’d laughed this hard was when my friend Tamris was trying to cheer me up after I was informed by the Keeper I was unable to go to the City to trade with some shop keepers for some silk to make new robes.

 

“Ah I haven’t laughed like this in so long. Thank you, Kili, I needed this.” I giggled, wiping my eyes and I took Fili’s hand when he offered to help me to my feet so we could go back inside and eat. I stuck by Kili and Fili most of the evening, observing everyone and taking mental notes of who was who, when Balin walked up with a warm smile and took a seat across from me.

 

“I thought you might like to look at your contract and see if it works for you before signing it.” He said and handed me a folded up bit of parchment. I unfolded it, surprised with how long it really was and read everything very carefully to make sure that it was all in order and agreeable.

 

“This looks fine, sir.” I said and pulled a pen out of my bag, signing my name daintily on the line and folded the parchment back up and handed it back.

 

“Thank you for coming along, lass. Gandalf said you were an extraordinary healer and you never know when you might need a healer on hand.” He said, patting my hand softly and got up to get some ale to drink.

 

“Thirsty?”

 

I looked up to see Fili holding out a glass of wine and I smiled, taking it and thanking him quietly before taking a sip. It was sweet with a flowery bouquet to it and I was actually really enjoying this wine. Normally I preferred mead but this was really nice.

 

“You look better than you did when you first arrived. Feeling more comfortable?”

 

“Yes, I think so. It will still take some getting used to but I think, as long as I have you, Kili, Balin and Gandalf, I’ll be alright.” I replied and drained what was left of my wine, keeping my face blank so I wouldn’t give away how I was really feeling right now.

 

_He’s going to be trouble, I just know it._


	4. Proving My Worth

“Who wants an ale? There you go!” Fili asked, passing out mugs of ale to all the dwarves and handed me another glass of wine. I took it and sipped at it, feeling slightly buzzed from all the alcohol I had had tonight, a warm, comfortable feeling settling over me, putting me in a calm state of mind.

 

“Valora, are you quite alright?” Gandalf asked and I nodded slowly.

 

“I think I might be drunk, Gandalf. This is the most I’ve ever had to drink.” I spoke slowly, the words sounding strange to my own ears and the room seemed to be spinning almost. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the sensation, but it wasn’t going away.

 

“Yes. I am most certainly drunk.” I giggled and took another sip of my wine.

 

“I think you’ve had enough, my dear.”

 

“No, no, no. No. I get to - to keep this. This, this wine? It’s mine. And it’s not going anywhere. I am going to happily get drunk and I will be a better person for it.” My voice was firm and Gandalf sighed and shook his head but didn’t push it anymore and went off to see what Bilbo was doing. Drunk seemed to be the only way I could deal with this situation and I was quite grateful for the wine.

 

“Valora, you’re cheeks are a lovely shade of pink. Are you feeling well?” Kili grinned at me and I grinned back and shrugged.

 

“I might be a bit drunk, master dwarf. Do not mind me.” I waved his concern off and he walked off, chuckling at my proclamation. The dwarves that were still sitting at the table were pounding out a beat with their feet and fists on the floor and table and they began to clank the silverware together, much to the horror of Mister Baggins.

 

“And can-can you not do that? You’ll blunt them!” He shouted and Bofur laughed at his exclamation.

 

“Ooh, d’ya hear that, lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.”

 

“ _Blunt the knives, bend the forks. Smash the bottles and burn the corks. Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ ” 

 

I laughed as Fili pulled me to my feet and twirled me about and pulled me into a rather ungraceful dance while they sang and I must admit, I was having fun despite Bilbo’s upset.

 

“ _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. When you’ve finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll. That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ ”

 

I was overjoyed to see the dishes and silverware had been neatly stacked and I saw the surprise on Bilbo’s face as we stood there laughing and cheering happily. The merriment stopped quickly when three loud knocks came from the front door.

 

“He is here.” Gandalf murmured and everyone went to the entryway where Gandalf opened the door to reveal a rather important looking dwarf standing there waiting, and he entered Bilbo’s home when Gandalf moved aside.

 

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.” He said while removing his coat and hanging it up neatly on the coat rack.

 

“Mark? There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!” Bilbo snapped and Gandalf explained himself while I studied the newest dwarf that arrived, getting a vague sense of familiarity from him, but I couldn’t place why.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, Valora Lavellan, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

My eyes widened and even in my intoxicated state I knew very well who Thorin Oakenshield was. He was well known throughout Middle Earth and Thedas. I walked forward, my gait slightly unsteady as I stood next to Gandalf and looked over Thorin with interest.

 

“So, this is the Hobbit. And a woman? An _elven_ women? Wait, you must be the healer that was mentioned. I was unaware that you were an elf.” Thorin looked disgusted and I drew myself up angrily, glaring down at the man.

 

“Yes, I am Dalish and what of it? You need a healer and I am one of the best around. However if my services aren’t required, my lord, please let me know and I will just as happily leave.” I spat, my old fire shining back through the wall I’d built. Thorin looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head and turned back to Bilbo.

 

“Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin was drilling him on questions and when Bilbo made a joke about some game he had some skill in and Thorin and the others had a laugh at Bilbo’s expense.

 

“And can you fight, maiden? Or can you just heal?”

 

“Would you care for a demonstration of what I can do?” I asked him, smirking confidently.

 

“Alright, show us what you can do.” Thorin smirked right back and I made flames appear around one hand and ice around the other, snapped my fingers and the flames and ice went away and I had electricity bouncing back and forth between my fingers. I waved my hands, killing the spell and reached behind me to show off my staff and the twin daggers I kept from my time with the Antivan Crows and showed those off as well before opening the front door.

 

“You’ll want to step outside for this one.” I smiled and focused on becoming a wolf, and I wanted to laugh at the amazement on their faces as I shifted from human to giant wolf, back to human and quickly into that of a large gold dragon with silver stripes and liquid silver eyes with no pupils and back into human. Jaws had dropped and I smiled at everyone cheerfully before doing a few more shape changes into a fox, then giant spider, horse and halla before going back to human. I had sobered up a little by this point and now I was tired from the use of so much mana.

 

“I can also fight without magic thanks to my time with the Antivan Crows. I was trained as an assassin, and they made it clear magic was not always an option, especially in Thedas where mages already have a hard enough time as it is, so I learned to use daggers and hand to hand combat as well as poisons and healing potions and lock picking. I’m fairly versatile and can be used for anything. Oh. Shit. That came out very wrong.” I blushed at Fili and Kili’s snickers at my last sentence.

 

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed elf, it seems you will be useful to have a long after all.” Thorin snorted and went back in the house, everyone but Fili following after him.

 

“That was… well, amazing. Where did you learn to become a dragon of all things?”

 

“I had an excellent teacher.” I shrugged, thinking it might be best to not mention Flemeth to Fili, and I followed him back into Bilbo’s home, wondering when we were leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat around the table and as Thorin ate, the others spoke with him about other dwarves I assumed.

 

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

 

 

“Aye. Envoys from all nine kingdoms.” Thorin nodded and the others murmured their joy at the news they received.

 

“What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?” Dwalin asked, looking on hopefully to their leader. Thorin paused in eating, a disheartened look on his face and he shook his head.

 

“They will not come.”

 

The disappointment was palpable and they all looked fairly upset over this news.

 

“They say this quest is ours and ours alone.” Thorin continued and the disappointed murmurs picked up even more.

 

 

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo spoke up, looking interested in our talks now. He really had been left in the dark and I found that slightly unfair since we had gathered at his home for this meeting.

 

“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.” Gandalf said and Bilbo lit a candle and put it in the middle of the table where Gandalf had spread out a map and everyone gathered around to look at it.

 

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.”

 

“The Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo read off the map, studying it closely.

 

“Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” Gloin nodded to his brother.

 

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

 

At the words “the beast”, Bilbo got a very concerned look on his face and he looked at all of us as he spoke.

 

“Uh, what beast?”

 

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals—“ Bofur began with a slight grin on his face.

 

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo cut Bofur off quickly, not wanting to hear anything else.

 

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksy.” Ori said bravely and a bunch of the others shouted at him and his brother Dori pulled him down into his seat again.

 

“Sit down!”

 

I sighed softly and shook my head as they all began to argue and fight again, this time over how many dragons Gandalf had fought and killed.

 

“Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!” Thorin bellowed, silencing the dwarves at first, but at the end of his passionate speech, they were all cheering again.

 

~*~*~

 

Once everyone had finished talking business and Bilbo was given his contract, I let Gandalf know I was going to the inn to sleep for a while and walked out the door, enjoying the cool breeze that blew gently across my face.

 

“You really have a habit of just leaving without saying anything, don’t you?”

 

I turned my head and saw Fili had walked outside after me, smirking a little in amusement.

 

“I didn’t realize I was to say good bye to you, as well. My apologies.” I teased him and he laughed loudly.

 

 _He’s got such a cute laugh. Oh, no, no, no. Stop it. Stop that right now. No. No getting crushes on people you’re working with. Learned the hard way last time._ I scolded myself silently, but it was too late; I was already infatuated with him.

 

“Well now that you’re part of the company, you have to now.” He chuckled and winked at me. He was making it nearly impossible for me to not like him no matter how badly I wanted to avoid getting into a relationship.

 

 

“Good night, Fili. I will see you all in the morning.” I laughed and bent down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before walking off to get some sleep.

 

 _This quest is going to be a long one._ I thought with a soft sigh, walking slowly to the inn where I had gotten a room for the night. I couldn’t get Fili off my mind; he was funny and cute, smart and kind and I was comfortable around him. Plus, he saved my life, so that made it even easier to be around him. But if I kept staying around him, he would possibly be the one to bring my walls down and I wasn’t ready for that. I was too scared to let someone in again. If I lost him like I’d lost my clan and like I’d lost Zevran, I would be devastated. Getting to close to other people just wasn’t an option anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kal Sharok and Orzammar are the other two dwarven kingdoms mentioned in the beginning.


	6. Walls are Falling

“Mmm…” I was tossing and turning, whimpering in my sleep as nightmares plagued me. I cried out sharply and sat up, breathing hard and sweating, when I realized the faint tapping sound I’d been hearing in my dream wasn’t actually a dream noise. I slipped into my robe and opened my window, seeing Fili standing there with a hand full of little pebbles and he waved.

 

“What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night?” I hissed down at him before motioning for him to hold on. I hurried out the door, clutching my robe to me tightly and raced quietly through the sleeping in and let Fili inside and led him to my room so we could speak without anyone waking up.

 

“I couldn’t quit thinking about you, so I snuck out after everyone else fell asleep to come see you.”

 

“Fili, I was sleeping too. Or, I was anyways…” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly like a small child would. He hopped onto the bed after removing his boots and patted the space next to him with a grin.

 

“I am not sleeping with you in my bed.” I grumbled but crawled under the covers anyways, my eyes heavy with sleep. He just laughed softly and started singing a lullaby quietly in, surprisingly enough, elvish and I rested my cheek on his chest, falling asleep instantly thanks to the warmth of his body and the lullaby he was singing.

 

 

~*~*~

 

“Valora, hey, it’s time to get up. Come on sleepy head.”

 

I sat up and yawned, stretching out and when I realized Fili was still in the room and my robe was hanging open, I let out a startled yelp and pulled it closed, my face as red as my robe. Fili chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes good naturedly.

 

“Valora, you were sound asleep with a leg thrown over mine this morning and drooling on my chest. Don’t worry about the damned robe.”

 

“Yes, because _that_ mental image makes the situation so much better.” I replied, my face going even redder than before and shooed him out of the room so I could get dressed. I slipped my favorite silverite and halla leather leathers on and made sure it was all good to before allowing Fili back into my room.

 

“That’s some fancy armor you’ve got on.” He whistled appreciatively and took a closer look at it.

 

“Got it as a gift from someone I once cared very deeply for. It’s great armor and it doesn’t erode like most armor does with magic, so I usually wear it all the time unless I have a reason not to.” I shrugged and strapped the shoulder plates into place, tightening them down so they’d stay put.

 

“So I take it magic is corrosive to armor?”

 

“Most armor, yes. Unless the armor is specifically made for a mage, which doesn’t happen all too often, then it’s considered useless for us to wear. I personally prefer medium weighted armor to the typical light weight stuff most other mages wear if they even wear armor at all. I’m a strange mage; I’m trained in the arts of magic and rogue type skills such as wielding daggers and bows and being able to sneak around and pick locks without a problem. I don’t always need my magic for everything.” I explained as I finished packing and I grabbed my things and walked out of the room, Fili following behind me out to the stables so I could grab my halla.

 

“So after Gandalf and I left that day, you became a Crow?”

 

 

“Yes, that’s right. Zevran offered me the chance to get my revenge and I took it. I went through months of rigorous and often brutal training, essentially breaking my body and rebuilding it to the point of being able to do things a rogue could do as well as a mage. In fact, all the training opened me up to so many types of new magic that I mastered on my own besides the dragon shape shifting. I’m different than any mage in Thedas now. I can do things that the Tevinter Imperium would _kill_ for and I don’t even need to use blood magic to accomplish what I want. I’m one of a kind.”

 

 

“Yes, you are.” Fili agreed, our eyes locking and I felt my cheeks flare red once again and I quickly looked away and climbed up onto my halla’s back and followed after Fili to meet with everyone else and get ready to begin the quest to take their home back from Smaug.


	7. Chapter 7

“Now this is a strange sight. I have never seen a magic user wear armor before.” Balin said, inspecting the armor I was wearing when Fili and I came walking and riding up to the group.

 

“It’s made for mages specifically, sir. Silverite is the best material to use if you’re making armor for a mage.” I replied with a shy smile. Balin questioned me as we began to ride out about my armor and what spells I knew and why normal armor eroded with magic, and I had to admit, it was actually fun answering his questions as best as I could.

 

“Wait! Wait!”

 

I clicked at my halla, bringing him to a halt and the others halted their ponies. Bilbo came running up and handed Balin his contract, breathing hard.

 

“I signed it!” He grinned happily. Balin took out an eye glass and looked it over and put it away before looking down at Bilbo and smiling.

 

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

Everyone but Thorin cheered and I could tell he was pretty unimpressed by the hobbit.

 

“Give him a pony.” Thorin grunted and Bilbo looked pretty uncomfortable with the idea.

 

“No, no, no, no, that–that won’t be necessary, thank you, but I-I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far Frogmorton once- WAGH!” He yelped when Fili and Kili rode up behind him, picked him up by the elbows and dropped him onto a pony. I chuckled a little and patted my halla’s neck softly; cooing to him in elvish and he snorted and bobbed his head happily.

 

“Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on.” Oin called over to Nori and a sack of gold came flying at him. Soon, sacks of gold were being tossed about and I caught the one tossed at me, grinning and stuck my tongue out at Fili.

 

“I told you he would come.” I called over to him and he made a face at me but laughed it off.

 

“Yes, yes, you were right. Just take your gold and hush.”

 

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asked Gandalf with raised eyebrows.

 

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn’t.” He chuckled. The ride was a cheery and talkative one, most of the laughing done at either Bilbo’s expense or at Bofur’s ridiculous jokes.

 

“I’ve got one for you. The clan decided to camp near this ruined fortress, right on the edge of the Tirashan, dark as the bottom of a well. The Keeper swore up and down that it was safe, but some of the hunters started hearing noises in the middle of the night. So they beg the Keeper to pack everything up and move, but she refused, waving it off as animals. Well, the noises start getting stranger and louder, so the hunters and I go to investigate where the noises are coming from. After wandering around for a while, stumbling about in the dark, we find this cave and the noises are just so loud, the hunters drew their weapons and ran into the cave, yelling at the top of their lungs, startling this teenage couple that was having sex right there in the cave! There was a lot of screaming and embarrassment on both ends and it scared these rabbits that had made their home near the entrance to the cave and it sent them scattering everywhere! And after a few moments of everyone just looking completely embarrassed and terrified, the couple got up, panicking. They ran out of there, fast as you think, bare arses shining in the moonlight, the whole way back to their village.” I laughed my way through the story and everyone was roaring with laughter as well.

 

“Oh! Oh, that was too good. What happened next? Did the clan end up leaving?” Bofur was wiping his eyes and I grinned at him, nodding vigorously.

 

“Yes! As soon as the Keeper heard what had happened, we packed up quick and got out of there before an angry village come after us. We never went back there again.” I giggled. I was feeling a little more comfortable with almost everyone, though I still preferred Fili, Kili, Balin and Gandalf’s company more and I felt that maybe letting my walls down at least a little wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I reached behind me and pulled my guitar up onto my lap, using only my legs to guide my halla and began to play a little bit, humming under my breath.

 

“What’s that? I haven’t seen an instrument like that before!” Kili asked curiously.

 

“It’s a guitar. I got it at a shop in Antiva City. My clan had a few, so I knew how to play, but since the ones we had had been destroyed, I decided to buy myself a new one. I am a little rusty, though.” I explained as my fingers moved quickly and smoothly over the strings like they were independent from my body. I chatted softly with Kili and Fili, still playing, when Thorin pulled his pony to a halt and called for us to make camp here for the night. Fili offered to help me down off my halla but I waved him off and slid off, landing lightly on my feet and grabbed my things to put them off to where I’d be sleeping for the night.

 

“Here you go sweetie. Thank you for allowing me this honor of riding you.” I murmured softly to the halla and gave him a large, juicy apple to eat. He took it daintily, large ears flicking back and forth and wandered off to stay near the ponies. I shook my head a little in amusement and went to help prepare dinner, singing in elvish absently mindedly as I cut up the beef and venison and put it into a pot with some herbs and vegetables, only noticing what I was doing when I saw everyone staring at me.

 

“S-sorry, it’s a habit from when I would cook for my clan. It, um, obviously wasn’t unusual for them like it is for you.” I stammered out an apology, wincing at Thorin’s facial expression as he scowled at the elvhen language. He turned away and went back to keeping a look out with Dwalin, both of them talking quietly, while everyone else went back to what they were doing as well.

 

_I suppose singing in elvhen is a terrible idea around Thorin. It just puts him in a terrible mood._

 

“That smells right delicious! What are you making, Valora?” Ori asked, coming to see what was in the pot.

 

“Just a simple stew, Ori. It has beef and venison in it with chunks of potatoes and carrots and I’ve got some homemade bread to go with it.” I explained shyly, barely looking at Ori as I spoke. Once it was ready, everyone filled their bowls and within an hour, the pot was completely empty and I had received a lot of compliments on my cooking before everyone got ready to sleep for the night. I yawned and curled up on my bedroll, almost asleep the instant my head touched my pillow.


	8. Jealousy

[Fili’s POV]

 

I heard a soft whimpering sound coming from next to me and I glanced over to see Valora tossing and turning, a pained look on her face as her fingers scrabbled at her pillow and the ground, leaving claw marks in the dirt.

 

“…no… please, don’t… stop… no… don’t touch me… stay away!” She mumbled, her whimpers getting a little louder and more frantic sounding as her twisting became more violent, almost thrashing as she fought something off in her nightmare. I swiftly knelt down next to her, resting my hand on her forehead and began to sing that lullaby I sang to her last night. She slowly began to calm down, the thrashing slowing until she curled in on herself, her legs pulled up to her chest while her arms covered her face and she rested her hands on the top of her head and her breathing steadied, becoming less rushed and more calm.

 

“…ngh… Fili…”

 

I paused a moment, surprised that she said my name, then kept singing when I saw her face scrunch up again.

 

“Is she alright?” Kili asked quietly and I nodded, waiting to fully answer until I was sure she was sound asleep again.

 

“Nightmares, but I think she’ll be okay.” I said, glancing over at the sleeping elven woman, feeling immensely sorry for her.

 

“Gandalf said she had been through a lot.” Kili said, glancing over at her.

 

“She lost her whole clan because some human nobleman saw her in the city, trading for supplies and he wanted her as a servant. Thought because she was Dalish, she’d make a great pet so to speak. The night her clan was killed, she was taken, collared with that collar she has on and raped by three or four guardsmen and the noble himself, too. He barely had her for two months before he beat her bloody, threw her out in the street and continued to beat her. That’s when Gandalf and I found her and saved her from the bastard.” I sighed, shaking my head in disgust as I recalled what Gandalf had mentioned before he talked about bringing her along.

 

“She went through a pretty dark time after she was healed up from the attack. She got revenge on the guy and she basically turned him into ashes before burning his estate down.” I continued and Kili and Bilbo looked surprised and looked at the sleeping woman.

 

“She… She _killed_ him?” Bilbo asked, looking up from giving Myrtle an apple and I nodded slowly.

 

“I don’t blame her. I would have killed him too. He killed her family, raped her, beat her and that collar? Before Gandalf disabled it, it kept her from accessing her magic. He deserved what he got.” I replied firmly and got quiet when I saw Valora stretch out with a squeak and sit up, rubbing her eyes and looking around with a confused and concerned look on her face.

 

“What’s that sound?” She whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep and we stopped to listen and a shrieking sound caught our hearing.

 

“Orcs.” Kili said after a moment of listening and Bilbo’s eyes got wide.

 

“Orcs?” He demanded and we nodded. Valora stood up, using her staff to help her get up and she carefully stepped over everyone and joined my Uncle, who had gotten up at the mention of Orcs and they stood side by side, looking out of the cliff to keep an eye out for trouble.

 

“Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” I said and Valora turned to face us, biting her lip and she came back to sit by me, sitting closer than she usually did.

 

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili added. Bilbo looked away, frightened and Kili and I looked at each and started laughing.

 

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

 

The laughter died quickly as our Uncle turned towards us, glaring angrily before stalking away. Valora looked fairly uncomfortable, rose to her feet and went to sit with Uncle. They were speaking quietly and I felt a twinge of jealousy as they spoke words that I couldn’t hear.

 

 _That’s stupid, there is no reason to feel jealous. She doesn’t have feelings for you and she isn’t yours, so let it go._ I scolded myself silently but it still made me irritable to see her smiling at something Thorin said to her and I knew I was getting in too deep with my feelings for her.


	9. Chapter 9

[Valora’s POV]

 

The next morning was a bit of a rough one; I barely slept after waking up from the Orcs and I couldn’t fall back asleep after the talk Thorin and I had had after I walked away to sit with him. My feelings for Fili had been brought up and as I stammered my way through the conversation, I found myself getting Thorin’s blessing for us to be something more than friends and I had no idea what to say or what to think. I had believed my feelings were one sided and it seemed they weren’t, making things rather awkward when we would look at each other or if he would bump into me while we packed things up so we could begin to move again.

 

“Valora, are you alright?” Bilbo asked and I hesitated a moment, wondering if I should talk to Bilbo about what was going on.

 

“Yes… no… Ahh I don’t know, Bilbo. I’m… unsure of things? It… I… well, I, um, I have feelings for Fili and until last night, I believed it to be one sided and merely a silly little crush but it turns out… according to Thorin, that is, um… Fili shares my feelings and I was given Thorin’s blessing to pursue a relationship with Fili? I don’t have a great track record with relationships, so I am unsure of what I should do.” I said all in one breath so I wouldn’t lose the nerve to talk about what happened.

 

“And my last relationship ended very poorly and I had a hard time starting that one, so I’m scared to let my walls down again for someone else.” I added quietly and settled myself on my halla, nudging his ribs gently to move him forward. I didn’t want to speak about this anymore and I just wanted to get away from the others for a bit, so I rode by Gandalf, quiet and withdrawn.

 

“Something happened.” Gandalf murmured and I nodded slowly, quickly and quietly telling him everything from what occurred with Fili to the doubts I had about starting something I wasn’t sure of.

 

“Valora, I think it is high time you drop those walls you’ve built up. We all saw a glimpse of who you were before you lost your clan when you were telling stories about them and when you sang while cooking. There are people who would love to see who you truly are.” He said and I groaned, figuring that would along the lines of what he would say. And I supposed he was right. I’d kept the walls up too long, but breaking them down would take time and it would be hard.

 

“Of course you would say that, Gandalf. You’re right, though, like usual.” I sighed and pulled my halla back gently so we could ride next to Fili and speak.

 

“Ah I was wondering if you would talk to me today.” He joked and I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling a little bit.

 

“If I went a day without speaking to you, it would be strange and everyone would have something to talk about.” I joked back and he snorted, trying not to laugh too hard. We rode on in silence for a time, just enjoying each other’s company, when it began to pour down rain. I cursed softly and yanked the hood of my cloak up, a scowl taking place on my features again.

 

“Don’t like the rain, do we?” Fili sniggered at my displeasure and I gave him a rather rude sign my clan would use when someone made us angry.

 

“Oh someone has a temper today.” Kili laughed.

 

“Ah I told you what that meant, didn’t I?” I glared at him and he rode on ahead of us, chuckling over my attitude.

 

 

“When we get the chance, I would… like to speak with you in private if possible.” I said to Fili, losing my nerve to speak with him now about things.

 

“We could speak now if you’d like.”

 

“No, no, I‘d rather speak when it’s just you and I. It’s… rather personal.” I murmured and nudged my halla forward so I could direct Thorin to the hot springs that I’d discovered. There was a naturally formed clearing that was covered by layers of rock, keeping it nice and dry and there were multiple paths to multiple hot spring pools that had formed and it was the perfect place to camp for the evening or at least for the duration of the storm.

 

~*~*~

 

We had made it to the hot springs, everyone taking advantage of it to go and soak for a while to try and relax and grabbed a towel I had brought with me, some clothing and my guitar, heading down a path the others hadn’t taken and I found myself at a large pool with an outcropping of rocks that were perfect for laying out on and relaxing. I set my things aside and dipped my feet in the water, savoring the warmth that spread up my feet to my calves and I leaned back, picking up my guitar and started strumming.

 

 

“ _Mayday, mayday, this ship is slowly sinking. They think I’m crazy, but they don’t know the feeling. They’re all around me, circling like vultures, they wanna break me and wash away my colors, wash away my colors. Take me high and I’ll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay. We are one in the same; oh you take all of the pain away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons. I cannot stop this sickness taking over; it takes control and drags me into nowhere. I need your help, I can’t fight this forever. I know you’re watching; I can feel you out there. Take me high and I’ll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay. We are one in the same; oh you take all of the pain away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons. Take me over the walls below, fly forever, don’t let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain when I become my worst enemy, the enemy. Take me high and I’ll sing; you make everything okay. We are one in the same; you take away all of the pain. Take me high and I’ll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay. We are one in the same; oh you take all of the pain away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons. Take me high and I’ll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay. We are one in the same; oh you take all of the pain away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons._ ” I sang my heart out, thinking it was just me here and I could pour out all of my feelings before I spoke with Fili so I could at least be somewhat calm and rational when I confessed my feelings to him. When applause caught my ears, I jerked in surprise and nearly dropped my guitar as I scrambled to my feet, my eyes wide when I see Fili standing there, shirtless and applauding my song.

 

“How long have you been there?” I demanded hoarsely, my face burning with mortification at being caught singing.

 

“Since you started singing, actually.” Fili replied and strolled over, rolling his breeches up and dipping his feet into the spring and I cautiously sat next to him, putting my feet back into the water.

 

“I… still need to speak with you. I suppose now would be the best time. I, um, well that is to say… I-I have… Ah… Fili, I-I’ve… really… come to-to c-c-care about you in the time we’ve, um, been traveling together. I think… I… um… w-well… love you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I had Valora sing was "My Demons" by Starset. If you haven't listened to it, seriously YouTube it because it's amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

Fili was silent for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand, silencing him again.

 

 

“Fili, I want you to listen before you say anything, alright? There are a few things that need to be said and this is the one chance I need to open up and get everything I have to say off of my chest. Firstly, I was in a relationship with Zevran. It ended poorly because of me and because of my actions as a rogue assassin. After I got my revenge, I felt cold and numb and I went on a killing streak, not caring who died or if I died while rebelling. Gandalf heard from Zev about what was going on and he brought me here, to Middle Earth and I found solace and peace with Lord Elrond, King Thranduil and many others, but I still have that dark side and I am afraid of it. And that fear makes me vulnerable to demons. I am a mage and while I had gotten superior training from my Keeper, I still hear the demons in the Fade trying to tempt me, to get me to allow them in and take over. It is a battle I fear I will lose and I do not wish to harm anyone, so if the day came that I was overpowered, I would expect someone to kill me to put me out of my misery. I… also have trouble letting others in. If I don’t get close to anyone, then I can’t hurt if I lose them but you? You have somehow managed to work your way into my heart and I have found myself falling for you, and falling hard, which makes me uneasy. There are so many things that can go wrong and I-“ I said and let out a muffled yelp when Fili put his hands on my face and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss, cutting off what I was going to say. I slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. We finally broke apart, a smirk on his face, and he planted a quick kiss on the end of my nose.

 

“Valora, I care about you too. I’m glad to hear you feel the same way.” His thumb gently stoked my cheek and he leaned in to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away for a moment.

 

“I should put this down away from the water, you know, just in case.” I said while motioning to my guitar, picked it up and went to set it by my stuff before stripping down and took a running leap and dove into hot spring, getting water all over Fili. He spluttered and cursed before stripping down and jumping in with me and I laughed as he swam over, trying to catch me, but I kept diving under water and popping back up away from him, giggling the whole time. He finally caught me and pressed my back against a rock, his lips catching mine in another kiss, this one more heated than the first two. My breath caught in my throat and I felt light headed, my senses assaulted by the taste of his lips on mine, the water hot on my already burning skin and I had to pull away so I could catch my breath. No one had ever made me feel this way before and I felt dizzy from the heat of the spring.

 

“Valora? Valora, are you alright?” Fili looked worried, but I managed to nod and forced myself to take a moment to breathe and get my head out of the clouds.

 

“Yes, just… Creators this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but you took my breath away with that last kiss.” I replied breathlessly. The look of worry was replaced with amusement, though it didn’t reach his eyes and I knew he was still concerned.

 

“Fili, I am fine, really I am.” I reassured him and after a moment, he finally nodded and splashed me with water, laughing about payback and I swam over to him, dunking him briefly before swimming back out of his grasp. We swam for hours, laughing and talking and I pulled myself up onto the rock, laying back on the warm stone and sighed happily. For the first time in a while, I felt like my old self again.

 

“We should probably dry off and go back to meet up with the others.” I sighed softly as we lay on the rock together, my cheek resting on Fili’s chest while I idly traced little patterns on his arm softly with my fingertips.

 

“Yes, we probably should.” He replied, his rough hand gently rubbing my bare back and I sat up on my knees and reached for my towel, drying off quickly and slipped into dry clothes and pulled my armor back on while Fili did the same. As I finished pulling my boots on, we heard shouting and yelling coming from the clearing. Fili and I looked at each other and took off running to see what was going on.

 

“Piss off, _durgen’len_! This is our camp- _Valora_?!”

 

I stopped when I saw two elvhen women facing off with Thorin and Company, their weapons drawn up until Fili and I reached the clearing. Daggers and swords dropped and they ran over to me, sweeping me up into tight hugs.

 

 

“A-Ashanna? Akasha? What…? I thought you were _dead_!” I rasped, tears stinging my eyes as I hugged my two best friends tightly.

 

“No, we’re still alive. Ashanna was the Inquisitor for a while over in Thedas and we got that mess cleaned up. I was tagging along with her. We thought you were dead, honestly. No one mentioned you were still alive.” Akasha, one of my clan mates I thought had been killed during the Conclave, grinned happily at me and hugged me tightly again.

 

“So you saved all of Thedas, Ash?”

 

“Yup, that’s me, Hero of Thedas.” Her voice was quieter than usual and she seemed exhausted; there were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed paler than ever.

 

“What is going on here?” Thorin demanded, glaring at the three of us.

 

“Ah, I suppose I should make introductions. Ashanna, Akasha, this is Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori and Thorin Oakenshield. You already know Gandalf and this is Bilbo Baggins. Thorin and Company, these are two of my clan mates, Ashanna Lavellan and Akasha Lavellan.” I beamed happily, my arms looped through theirs.

 

“I apologize for the rude greeting, my lord. After a long travel, I merely wished to come here to relax and did not expect to see a troop of dwarves here in our usual spot.” Ashanna apologized in a tired voice. Thorin couldn’t keep his eyes off of my friend, intrigue in his eyes as he watched her stride over to her _ara’vel_ and climb in to fetch something while Akasha took a seat amongst the ponies, giggling as they snuffled her hair and her face as she sat there, getting to know them.

 

“So, not all of your clan is gone. You must be excited.” Fili murmured, his fingers twining through mine.

 

“Yes, very much so. I had always hoped… but I never truly expected them to be alive. Ashanna and Akasha are my two best friends in the whole world. We have been friends since we were children.” I said and smiled as Kili went to speak with Akasha and they both laughed as the ponies settled closed to them, vying for Kasha’s attention.

 

“So how did you end up with _durgen’len_ , Valora?” Ashanna asked me and I explained everything going on and she nodded after a moment and turned to Thorin.

 

“Akasha and I will come along to help. I wish to spend time with my _lethallan_ and speak of things that happened while we were separated.” Ash said in a commanding tone and Thorin looked ready to protest before just giving up and agreeing, figuring it was best to not argue.


	11. Chapter 11

Night had fallen and I was snuggled up to Fili, almost asleep and I listened to Ashanna singing softly while Akasha was playing my guitar and keeping watch for any signs of trouble.

 

“Care to sneak away to the spring with me?” Fili whispered in my ear and I grinned a little, still somewhat sleepy, but I nodded and we waited until Akasha and Ashanna weren’t paying attention and we snuck off to the hot spring, stifling our giggles as we snuck off. We sprinted to the spring, holding hands tightly and we tossed our clothes onto the rock and jumped in, hands tangling in one another’s hair as we kissed. Alone time with Fili was the one thing I truly wanted at this moment.

 

“I love you.” He breathed against my lips.

 

“I love you too.” I replied back just as softly. He swam to the edge of the large rock we sunbathed on earlier and I followed after him, and he lay me back, his body a comfortable weight on mine as we kissed, Fili’s hands trailing over my body, his fingertips tracing each of my scars as he pressed his lips tenderly to each of the scars on my face and neck, sending shivers down my spine.

 

“You are beautiful.” He murmured softly against my stomach, kissing the ugly scars that were left there. I whimpered softly as he kissed lower and lower, pausing a moment and looking up at me with a sly smile on his face and I waited with baited breath, my eyes locked with his and he dipped his head back down and wrapped his lips around my clit, sucking gently and I let out a moan of pleasure. My hips bucked he slipped a finger into my hot core, thrusting a few times before slipping another finger in with the other and I bit my lip, breathing hard.

 

“Fili.” I was too proud to beg but I wanted him badly. He must have gotten the message from the tone of my voice because he moved up, kissing me hard and I could taste myself on his lips as he parted my legs and guided himself into me, thrusting forward, hard. I gasped, my hips rolling to meet his thrusts and I dug my nails into his back, raking them down, whimpering and moaning his name and nearly screamed with pleasure when he nibbled on my ears. I trembled and felt my toes curl as I came undone, crying out, my vision going blurry and stars burst across my line of sight. We were breathing hard and he touched his forehead to mine, kissing me softly before carefully pulling away and helping me to my feet so we could get back into the hot spring to clean up before going back to camp to sleep.

 

 

“I love you.” I murmured as we walked back, hand in hand once more. He kissed my knuckles, a cheerful and relaxed smile on his face.

 

“I love you, too, Valora.”

 

~*~*~

 

 

“And so I’m up on this boulder, firing arrows and throwing knives at these Venatori, trying to kill the mage, right? Well out of nowhere, I’m soaring through the air and I had to think quick because I had no clue what happened at first until I heard Bull laughing hysterically about mayhem and I drew my sword and I shit you not, it went through this mage’s skull, leaving him with no head! And I’m still soaring through the air and my sword, head still attached by the way, hits this tree and is just embedded in it! So I’m standing there, one foot on the tree trunk, trying to dislodge my sword and I have two burly, pretty much naked Tevinter bastards coming at me with electric spears and at this point, I have no bow, no arrows, no throwing daggers and my sword was stuck in a tree, so using only my body and gripping onto my sword and a tree branch, I manage to run up the trunk and drop down on one of them, my thighs around his neck and I twisted myself, breaking the bugger’s neck. The other guy stops dead in his tracks because he has absolutely _no_ earthly clue what to do and I took that advantage by scooping up his friend’s spear and jabbing it into his throat.” Ashanna was laughing her ass off and everyone else was too at her story. I was flabbergasted; Ashanna had been so quiet before leaving us for the Conclave and it was so strange seeing how open she was and how much of a smartass she was now. She and Thorin were riding together, and he was enamored with her, which was amusing to all ends since he claimed to have hated elves so much. Kili was just as taken with Akasha and she loved the attention she was getting from him. I shook my head, grinning a bit; it was like having a clan again and I was the Keeper of them.

 

 

“ _Lethallan_ , do you remember the time Keeper brought us Orlais and you, Akasha and I got into a fight with the Orlesian shop keeper we were supposed to be trading with?” Ashanna called back with a smirk on her face.

 

 

“Was this the time I called them Orlesian fucks because they were calling us knife ears and rabbit?” I asked her, a grin appearing on my face.

 

 

“Yes! Oh, it was awful. Valora was getting so pissed off and she finally threatened to burn their shop down and it ended up with a fist fight in the middle of the market place and guards were coming to get us and Valora created a blizzard and yelled to run and we hauled ass out of there, laughing as we got away with all of our stuff. It was awful; Keeper wouldn’t leave the Free Marches for months afterwards.” Ashanna cracked up and I was laughing too now.

 

 

“Please, that was nothing but tame. How about when we got into the brawl at the Blooming Rose in Kirkwall?” Akasha asked with an evil smile.

 

 

“No, no, let’s not talk about that one.” I protested loudly, still laughing about the Orlesians and their fuckery when Akasha brought that up.

 

 

“No, I’d like to hear this story.” Fili added with a smirk.

 

 

“Alright, so it was a usual day of us sneaking into Kirkwall to hit the Blooming Rose, a brothel for those who haven’t figured it out yet. Ashanna and Valora were being entertained by two of the male workers and I was drinking alone, just watching out for the city guard or Templars, you know, just in case we had to make a speedy getaway and this _shemlen_ comes walking up to me, drunk as can be, asking how much I was and I was baffled at first because I thought it was fairly obvious that I wasn’t a prostitute but he kept persisting and I finally told him to bugger off. Well, he got pissed off and started yelling at me and all of a sudden, here come the bloody city guards and what have you, and I’m weaponless of course, so I start yelling for Ashanna and Valora and these two come bolting out of their rooms, bare naked with just these lovely silken sheets wrapped around their bits and we’re essentially just having a round of fisticuffs with these fully armored guards. So we’re fighting and it’s getting just ridiculous and out of nowhere, Valora shrieks and a guard has accidentally ripped her sheet and she’s naked as can be, throwing spells about and the poor guy, he gets distracted by her breasts because hey, let’s be honest here, she has a nice rack on her and she high kicks the man in the face sending him flying and she flashed the entire brothel her lower bits and the prostitutes whistled in appreciation and the entire guard just stopped and stared, eyes wide and jaws dropped!” Akasha had to stop a moment she was laughing so hard and by now, everyone is wiping tears away from laughing so hard, even Gandalf was having a bit of a time catching his breath.

 

 

“Okay, okay, seriously though was that story really needed to be told?” I giggled, giving Akasha a look and she laughed harder, nearly falling off of her hart with how hard she was laughing.

 

 

“I-it’s so hysterical, though!” She gasped, holding on to her hart’s horns just to stay upright. Thunder rumbled through the sky again and I groaned at the thought of more rain. Ashanna pulled her cloak’s hood up, an annoyed look on her face when the rain began to come down once more.

 

 

“Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?” Dori called up to the wizard.

 

 

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf replied.

 

 

“What about you, my lady? Can you do anything?”

 

 

“I am afraid not, Master Dwarf. I am only a mage and cannot change the weather.” I explained and he looked defeated as we rode on, Bilbo asking Gandalf about the other wizards that lived in Middle Earth.

 

“Sounds like you were quite the rabble rouser.” Fili suddenly spoke up, shooting me a half smile and I nodded, blushing a little bit.

 

“Ah… Yeah, that’s me, the rabble rouser. I really was a trouble maker; always getting into brawls, pranking clan members and humans, stealing things, it was pretty bad. I’m still honestly shocked the Keeper had even chosen me as her First. Probably because she knew I needed the guidance to reel it in a little bit.” I shrugged with a sheepish look.

 

“Oh, _lethallan_ , you will be surprised to hear this: I have met two of our gods.”

 

I stared at Ashanna with wide eyes, shocked into silence as she rode her hart backwards so she could speak with me more easily.

 

“You… what?”

 

“I have met Mythal and Fen’Harel.” Ash said and when she brought up Fen’Harel, she seemed a little saddened and I wondered why.

 

 

“That is incredible! What were they like?” I asked excitedly.

 

“Mythal was a part of _Asha’bellanar_ and was just as I expected her to be personality wise. Fen’Harel… he was… I apologize; I wish to not speak of him just yet.” The look on her face spoke volumes and I realized she and the god had been romantically involved and something had happened.

 

“ _Asha’bellanar_? Who or what is that?” Kili asked curiously.

 

“Her name is Flemeth and she is a truly powerful creature. She is the one who taught me to become a dragon.” I replied, glancing over at the dwarf that rode beside Akasha.

 

“Wait, what did you say?” Akasha’s head whipped about so quickly to look at me, I was worried she’d break her own neck.

 

“ _Asha’bellanar_ taught me a lot of my magic and I am more powerful now than I ever was thanks to her.”


	12. Chapter 12

By this point, we were camped again and I was speaking quietly with Ashanna and Akasha of my magic and what she knew of Fen’Harel.

 

“So you were involved romantically with a god? And he took your _vallas’lin_? And you actually _let_ him?” I demanded when I realized she wasn’t just wearing a cover up to keep her tattoos hidden.

 

“Yes… They are slave markings, though now I wish I had kept them. I am Dalish and I am proud of who were are even if our people got something else wrong in our history.”

 

“I still have the ink with me. Valora can put your markings back, Ashanna.” Akasha said and I nodded slowly in agreement.

 

“Will you do that for me, Valora?” Ashanna looked at me with tear brimmed eyes and I nodded and motioned for Akasha to get me the tools I would need. Thorin walked up to see what was going on and he looked slightly horrified as I prepared the needles.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I am getting my _vallas’lin_ back.” Ashanna said calmly and took a breath before I began the long and painful process of the intricate tattooing process. Tears welled but never fell as I worked and within the hour, I was finished. Gold ink glittered on Ashanna’s face and she finally let a few tears fall and bowed her head for a moment to take a few steadying breaths. Everyone had gathered about to watch the painful tattooing and Bofur handed Ash a mug of strong whiskey, which she downed without even making a face.

 

 

“Normally you hate whiskey. What changed that?” I asked her with a grin.

 

“I drank some Qunari drinks that essentially burned the fuck out of my throat and made the feeling go dead for a while. Now I can drink anything without it bothering me thanks to Bull.” She grumbled and Akasha burst out laughing again.

 

“Oh that’s right! I forgot about that. She sounded ridiculously hoarse after the drinks and then she passed out in Solas’ room, drunk as can be.”

 

“Yes, please, tell them more about my drunken shenanigans with Bull and the Chargers.” Ash growled but her tone lacked heat and I knew she wasn’t really angry.

 

“Can I?! There are some really good ones!”

 

“Let me at least leave first so I can get away before the embarrassment occurs.” She sighed and got up to go help Bilbo take food to Kili and Fili. I was quiet, musing over what Ashanna had spoken about, wondering why he had decided to help her and even begin a romance with her. I shook my head a little and got to my feet, walking over to where Bofur was and got a bowl of soup from him.

 

“Are you alright, Valora?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes Bofur, I’m fine. Thank you for dinner, it smells wonderful.” I murmured absently and went to sit next to Balin and Dwalin.

 

“You keep that face you’re making and it will freeze that way, lass.” Dwalin said with a kind smile on his face.

 

“Oh, my apologies, Dwalin, I am merely thinking about some things Ashanna was talking to me about.”

 

“What’s going on lass?”

 

“It’s just… Ashanna has met two of our gods and was in love with one of them. And what bothers me, I suppose, is that she could fall for the Dread Wolf himself after all of the stories we grew up hearing but what really makes this whole thing so strange is that he loved her back. He loved her and made it clear to her that he loved her and then he just… he takes her _vallas’lin_ from her and leaves her. He ended the whole thing between them and then vanished without a trace. I still don’t know how she found out he wasn’t just Solas, she won’t speak of that, but her heart is broken and it pains me to see. Ash is one of those people that throws themselves into a situation recklessly, not thinking about the consequences and she follows her heart more often than her head and while I find that wonderful, it also has been so damaging to her. She is akin to a little sister to me and seeing her so torn up over something like this makes my heart ache.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair, unsure of how I could help my friend. Before Balin or Dwalin could answer, Fili came running up, shouting Bilbo and Ashanna were in trouble. I cursed and set my empty bowl down, grabbed my staff and hauled ass with everyone else, wondering just what they got themselves into.

 

“Oh for the love of… Trolls? You bothered _trolls_?!” I shouted at Ashanna when we burst into the clearing where Ash, Bilbo, Kili and Akasha were fighting the trolls. I slung fire and ice at them and spun my staff about, slamming the end of it to the ground and sent a huge burst of lightening slamming into one troll and watched as it jumped between the three of the trolls, leaving them howling with pain. I whirled gracefully as a troll came at me, swinging its meaty fist and threw ice shards at him, the screech of pain from him was satisfying. I ducked under another one’s hand and slashed him with the blade at the end of my staff.

 

“They took the ponies! What did you want me to do, let them be eaten?” Ash shouted back, flipping over Thorin and slamming a dagger into another troll’s hand that was reaching for him. He nodded at Ash, giving her a rare smile. She returned it shyly and moved to deal with a troll that was giving Akasha a hard time. I kept lobbing fire, ice and lightning at the troll that was giving Fili, Kili, Akasha and Gloin a hard time and out of nowhere, I found myself being yanked up into the air by two different hands, cursing as my staff fell to the ground.

 

“Valora!” Kili shouted and Fili whipped around to see me being held tightly by two of the trolls.

 

“No!” Fili shouted, gripping onto his dagger tightly, fear on his face.

 

“Lay down your arms, or we’ll rip hers off.” One of the trolls commanded and I rolled my eyes, more annoyed than anything.

 

“Please, you really think that little threat scares me?” I asked him before concentrating and I began to shift, the magic coursing through my veins as I became a dragon. The trolls shouted in fear and I let out a loud, earth quaking, piercing shrieking roar, my large glittery gold wings shimmering the moonlight as I flapped them and landed, keeping my friends back from the trolls. I growled at them and snapped my massive jaws at one of the trolls that came at me, my razor sharp teeth slicing through his tough skin. He screamed and backed up, looking at his brothers, unsure of what to do.

 

“Yeah, that’s right you buggers! Don’t mess with a mage!” Akasha shouted from behind my leg and I snaked my neck around to look at her and she grinned sheepishly at me. I lifted my head again and watched the trolls warily as I waited for the others to haul ass out of there back to camp. One of them got brave enough to slice at me with their sword and I squealed in pain as the blade cut my scales on my ribcage. I jumped into the air and blew ice at them, being careful to not hit the ponies or my friends, and landed on a large boulder that was keeping the clearing from getting sunlight right away. Dawn was here and I got an idea that I hoped would work. With the last dregs of energy I had, I reared up and slammed my feet down on the rock, cracking it half and light came pouring into the clearing, turning them to stone. I shifted back into my usual self, collapsing to the ground, exhausted from the use of so much mana.

 

“Valora!” Fili shouted and he came running up to where I was laying on the nice, cold stone, breathing hard and bleeding fairly badly from the wound in my side. Fili was swearing softly as he pressed his hands to my side, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

 

“Reach into my bag.” I rasped, motioning to the bag near my leg as best I could. He grabbed it quickly and opened it up, grabbing one of the poultices I made and he slathered it onto the wound and wrapped it quickly. I had used up most of my mana fighting and it left me feeling weak and exhausted.

 

“Can you stand?” He murmured and I nodded after a moment.

 

“Yes, with help. I over did it with the magic.” I mumbled. He carefully got me to my feet and I leaned heavily on him, dizzy and light headed from getting up too fast.

 

“Oh… no, I need to sit a moment.” I gasped as my vision started going black around the edges. Fili sat me down quickly and I began to take slow, deep breaths, trying to reorient myself before trying to stand again.

 

“Here, drink some of this.” Fili said and helped me drink some mead.

 

“Valora, are you alright?” Akasha called over, concern on her face and in her voice.

 

“Yes, I will live. I just need a moment to recover. I used too much mana and it sort of just drained me.” I turned to look up at Fili and squeezed his hand in mine gently.

 

“Go on, go check on the others. I will be fine.” I reassured him, smiling as he planted a quick kiss on my chapped lips and went to check with the others.

 

“That was mighty impressive, Valora.”

 

I looked behind me to see Gandalf come walking up and I smiled at him tiredly.

 

“Thank you, Gandalf. It was probably a mistake, especially since it will take some time for me to recover and use my magic again. Trolls are fucking terrible.” I sighed and finally got to my feet, still a little shaky and light headed and went to join the others. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and I saw Ashanna say something to Thorin and his face went red as a beet, which caused her to quirk her lips up into a smile and she walked away, coming to speak with me. I fought back a laugh as I caught Thorin staring intently at Ash’s hips and arse and failed miserably because I began to giggle when she got closer.

 

“What? What’s so funny?” She asked, and turned just in time to see Thorin and Dwalin talking quietly and he made a rather crude gesture, making Ashanna go bright pink and Dwalin start cracking up.

 

“What did you say to him?” I demanded, laughing at her embarrassment and she bit her lip, hesitant about answering.

 

“I said… “ _Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av_ ” and told him what it meant.” She was blushing hard and I couldn’t quit laughing, falling to the ground holding my side in pain as I laughed to the point of crying.

 

“Oh Creators, you _said_ that to him?!” I howled as the others walked past us to go into the troll’s cave to inspect it for anything that could be useful. Ash just shook her head, completely embarrassed now and she swatted my arm roughly.

 

“Okay, okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but that is just too funny. I did not expect that to come from you at all.” I finally quit laughing and I wiped my eyes, tears still flowing from my laughing fit and I could breathe again, too. Ash just shook her head and walked away, grumbling under her breath in elvhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av = I want to suck your cock until you cum deep in my throat.
> 
> Very NSFW and a huge shout out to the Project Elvhen once more for this. If you can't tell, Ashanna is very forward lol.


	13. Chapter 13

With that troll business out of the way, I was ready to move along, but something felt very wrong and I had chills running down my spine as I looked about, wondering just what was coming.

 

“You feel it too.” Akasha looked over at Ashanna and I, the statement affirming that I wasn’t the only one who had a strange feeling.

 

“Yes.” Ash and I replied at the same time and it looked like we weren’t alone in our thoughts.

 

“Something’s coming!” Thorin yelled and we followed after him and the others further into the woods, weapons drawn and at the ready just in case. A sled that was drawn by rabbits and driven by another wizard came pulling up just shy of us.

 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” He yelled and hurried over to Gandalf.

 

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf asked the man, surprised to see him here.

 

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

 

Another sound caught my ears and I turned to see my halla, Ashanna’s hart and Akasha’s halla come racing towards us, their eyes rolling in fear and we raced over to intercept them before they could accidentally hurt someone.

 

“Easy girl, come on, calm down, it’s alright.” Ashanna soothed her hart and I winced when my halla tried to hide his face in my shoulder, his horns nearly knocking me out cold when they clipped my jaw.

 

“Hush now, what is going on with you three?” I asked him softly, stroking his nose. He was sweating and shaking hard which had me concerned.

 

“What is going on?”

 

I tensed up when a howl was heard in the distance, my halla snorting and prancing in place, terrified all over again. I hopped up onto his back and he reared a little but managed to calm down some when I patted his neck.

 

“Was that a wolf? Are there – are there wolves out there?” Bilbo asked, looking a little panicked himself.

 

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur replied as a warg jumped into the midst of us, knocking someone over and Thorin struck it down, killing it. Another warg appeared and Kili shot it with a bow, bringing it down to the ground. It quickly rose to its feet but Dwalin killed it and Ashanna cursed when she realized what this meant.

 

“Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin snapped.

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo really looked unhappy.

 

“Who did you tell about quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf demanded of Thorin.

 

“No one.” Thorin replied, his voice almost a growl and I saw the look Ashanna got on her face and I hid my smile behind my hand, pretending to yawn to cover it up. She definitely had a thing for Thorin it seemed, though whether it was purely a sexual attraction or a serious interest was still to be seen. And I had to admit, I was hoping it was the latter because she could use someone in her life that wasn’t an elvhen god.

 

“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast said with a determined look on his face.

 

“We’ll help you, Radagast.” Ashanna said, nodding at Akasha and she agreed cheerfully.

 

“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.” Gandalf said and Thorin agreed, staring Ashanna down with a stern look on his face.

 

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.”

 

“Thorin, I’ll be fine. My hart and Akasha’s halla can outrun these buggers no problem. Besides, if they have three targets to chase, it’ll be an easier time for you to escape. We’ll find a way to catch up with you.” Ashanna said, leaned down from her hart and pecked his cheek before sitting up and giving a loud war cry and kicked her hart gently in the ribs, sending her forward with Akasha and Radagast following after. We began to run, and I saw Ashanna sitting on her hart backwards once more, making faces at the Orcs and calling them all sorts of names to rile them up and I winced when she nearly got shot with an arrow.

 

“Missed me, Orc filth! You’re a terrible shot!” She shouted and cackled as her hart leaped over a rock formation and the Orc and its Warg slammed right into the rock, knocking them out cold. Akasha raced past going the other way and threw a rock at one of the Orcs, cracking it in the head and laughed merrily as her halla bounded away out of reach of the angry Wargs.

 

“Your friends are crazy, do you know that?” Fili asked as I pulled him up onto my halla.

 

“Yes, I know.” I replied and I heard a shriek and I glanced out from behind the rocks we were hiding behind and I saw Ashanna had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

 

“Fuck you!” She shouted and threw a dagger, the metal glinting in the sun as it flew through the air, hitting the Orc in the throat, dropping it. Ash yanked the arrow out of her shoulder, letting out a howl of pain and anger as she extracted it and tossed it aside. I winced as she raced towards another group of Orcs until she threw a hand out and opened what looked like a rift of some sort and it pulled the Orcs and Wargs into it, closing up once they were gone and I felt my jaw drop in surprise.

 

“What was that?” Thorin asked me, raising an eyebrow and I shrugged.

 

“I don’t know but I intend to find out when we meet back up.” I replied, wincing at the very loud scream and trumpeting call of a hart echoed around us and Ashanna came racing past us on foot, covered head to toe in blood and she threw herself to the side, rolled and pressed back against the rock, breathing hard.

 

“Ashanna where’s your hart?”

 

“Wargs got her. I… I am… bleeding pretty badly. I could use a little help, Valora.”

 

“I’ll do what I can.” I sat next to her and gasped when I saw the back of her leg. It was missing a chunk of flesh and she had teeth marks covering her entire leg.

 

“Thorin, come hold her steady. This is going to be very uncomfortable.” I said and he grabbed Ashanna so I could work. She bit her lip as I worked my magic to regrow what I could and heal up the wounds and she buried her face in Thorin’s shoulder, trying to hide her pained cries so the Orcs wouldn’t hear us.

 

“Get her on my halla. She can’t run, not in this condition.” I instructed and froze in place when I heard a Warg and its rider on the rocks above us. Thorin glanced at Kili, giving him a slight nod, and Kili took a deep breath before nocking his bow and shooting the Warg down. We jumped in quickly, fighting and killing the Orc and Warg quickly, but the noise was so loud, I was sure that we had attracted unwanted attention.

 

 

“Move. Run!” Gandalf said and we started running again, Ashanna just barely able to hold onto my halla, and I cursed softly as Wargs began to surround us from all sides. Akasha came leaping over one of them, her sword and shield at the ready and she managed to kill one before her halla hit the ground and kept going, catching up with us quickly.

 

 

“There they are!” Gloin shouted and Gandalf made a sharp turn unexpectedly and I nearly tripped over my own feet as I swerved to avoid crashing into Akasha as we turned to follow Gandalf.

 

 

“This way! Quickly!”

 

We found ourselves in a clearing, Wargs on all sides of us and I readied my staff, still weak from the troll business, but determined to fight regardless. Ash fell off of my halla when an arrow pierced his skull, killing him instantly, and she pulled herself up to her feet, daggers drawn and she stood there on shaky legs, limping towards the leader, a determined look on her face.

 

 

“Ashanna!” Thorin shouted at her as she raced towards a riderless Warg, sliding under it, her daggers ripping it open from the chest all the way down and she got back up, twirling out of the way of two Wargs that crashed into each other. Akasha joined the fight, and I threw my staff aside and took up my daggers, joining in as well. We fought hard, sweat and blood running down my face and into my eyes, blinding me as I fought.

 

 

“Where is Gandalf?” Kili shouted, shooting his bow at our attackers.

 

“He has abandoned us!” Dwalin replied angrily but I somehow doubted that, but we were all backed together by a large rock behind us, Ashanna breathing hard and nearly fainting, Akasha snarling furiously and holding her side to keep from bleeding out and I wasn’t doing so hot myself either, having to constantly wipe blood out of my eyes and I was swaying on my feet pretty badly.

 

“Hold your ground!” Thorin shouted, getting up under Ashanna to keep her upright and balanced, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

 

“This way, you fools!” Gandalf had popped up from a crack in the rock behind us and I made sure everyone got down alright. Kili, Thorin and I were the only ones still up and I waved for them to go, throwing a few spells at the Wargs that were coming our way.

 

“Shit!” I yelled, seeing my staff was still on the ground and I sprinted towards it, diving to grab my staff and rolled up to my feet, slicing an Orc with the blade and sprinted back to the rock and dove down into the crack just in the nick of time.

 

“Just so we are all clear here: I really _hate_ Orcs. And Wargs. Just… no. I do not want any of that. Ever. Again.” I growled and managed to get Ashanna to her feet. She was bleeding heavily again and I needed to get her somewhere I could really focus on healing her up.

 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin was standing a little further away, trying to figure out if we should head down the path or not.

 

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur replied.

 

 

“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf agreed and lead the way down the pathway which was difficult to walk through at some points but it finally opened up to a valley and I smiled softly realizing where we were: Rivendell.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mithrandir. My ladies Valora, Ashanna and Akasha, it is good to see you again.” A brown haired elf greeted us and it took me a moment to recall his name.

 

“Ah, Lindir!” Gandalf smiled, greeting the elven man cheerfully.

 

“Lindir, can you get us to a room where I might heal Ashanna? She’s bleeding out quickly.” I interrupted quickly and he nodded, calling for two more elves to get us to a room swiftly and once we were settled, I got to work trying to mend what I could and clear out any infection. When I finally finished healing her up and cleaned off all the excess blood, I was ready to sleep for a thousand years. Healing took a lot out of me, especially with all of the spells and other things I’d been doing lately.

 

“She’ll sleep for a while, so leave her be. I wish to sleep as well, might I use a room? I am exhausted.” I asked Lindir after stepping out of the room Ashanna was sleeping in.

 

“Of course, my lady, follow me.” He smiled softly and led me to the room I would stay in when I would come to visit. I thanked him quietly and after he left, I shucked my armor and stripped to change into a fresher pair of small clothes before slipping under the covers, sound asleep the moment my head connected with the soft pillow.

 

 

~*~*~

 

“Valora, love, it’s time to wake up.”

 

I sat up and stretched, yawning a little and I smiled softly as Fili sat on the bed next to me, a tender look on his face as he stroked my hair. I rose and glanced about, realizing we were in my little cottage and I was a little puzzled about how we got here.

 

“Fili?” I turned to look at my lover, frowning a little bit as I stared him down.

 

“What is it, my love? You looked troubled.”

 

“How did we get here? What happened to Thorin and the others?”

 

“Thorin and Ashanna married last week, remember? And Kili and Akasha have gone to Ferelden to start their life there.”

 

“I… see…” I murmured, still troubled with what was going on. Fili pulled me back on to the bed, his lips pressing to mine and I sighed softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. He deepened the kiss and laid me back on the bed, his fingers trailing up my leg and dancing over my inner thighs before tracing over my fold and teasing my clit. I whined quietly, grinding my hips up against his hand, begging him to keep touching me. He nuzzled my breasts, pulled my breast band down and wrapped his lips around my right nipple, sucking and nibbling the sensitive bud, making me moan louder with pleasure.

 

“Oh, Valora…” He murmured and I opened my eyes briefly and let out a frightened yelp, shoving the demon away from me and scrambling to my feet and pulled my breast band back up. I watched as Fili fully became a handsome desire demon with an amused smirk on his face and he took a seat on the bed, patting the space next to him invitingly.

 

“Oh, come now love, we were about to have such a wonderful time. You are really lusting after this dwarf, aren’t you? I could sense the desire from across the Fade and just had to come investigate. He is rather handsome, isn’t he?”

 

“Stay away from me demon, I will not allow you to possess me.” I warned him, watching warily as he rose to his feet and I was shocked to see him towering over me.

 

“Please, darling, the only way I wish to possess you is in a more intimate way.” He murmured, backing me into a wall, his muscular body pressing up against mine and I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. I gasped as he lifted my face up to meet his in a kiss that was intoxicating and made my head reel and as much as I wanted to fight him off, I couldn’t quit reacting to his touches and I felt myself growing wet as he ran his clawed fingers over my exposed skin, sending chills down my spine and goosebumps appear on my flesh.

 

“Stop touching me, demon.” I spat when he moved to my neck and shoulders, kissing me tenderly and nibbling softly. He only chuckled and slipped his fingers between my lips and I groaned at his touch, my hips bucking again.

 

“You’re saying to stop, but I can tell you truly want this.” He said after sucking my juices off of his fingers. I stiffened at his words and lashed out with a fist, shaking with anger. Those were nearly the same words the shem who raped me said when he was finished.

 

“How dare you?” I snarled, slinging fire at him, growling furiously as he dodged out of the way, the playful smirk gone and anger etched itself onto his features.

 

“You could have just played along, Valora. You could have been happy here and I could have easily possessed your luscious body while you were too busy fucking your dwarven lover. And you just had to ruin it.” He snarled and came at me, the back of his hand cracking into the side of my face, sending me sprawling to the ground.

 

~*~*~

 

[Fili’s POV]

 

I heard a scream come from Valora’s room and I hauled ass over to the door, throwing it open and saw her thrashing around on her bed, a pained look on her beautiful face as she twisted and writhed, almost like she was fighting something off.

 

“Valora! Valora, wake up!” I shouted, grabbing her shoulders and tried to calm her down, but nothing was working.

 

“She’s fighting a demon.”

 

I turned and saw Akasha come striding into the room, a worried look on her face.

 

“A demon? She’s fighting a demon?”

 

“Yes and if she doesn’t defeat it… we will have to kill her.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Kill her? No, no I won’t let that happen.” I protested but Akasha shook her head a little, sadness on her face and in her eyes.

 

“Fili, if a demon possesses Valora, we have to. It would no longer be the woman you care for; she would become an abomination and it would try to kill everyone here if we did not stop it. Pray she can fight it off because otherwise, we’ll lose a dear friend.” She replied, sitting next to Valora and watching over her sleeping form.

 

 

“That’s not necessarily true, Akasha.”

 

We looked up and saw Thorin and Ashanna standing in the door, Ashanna leaning heavily on Thorin and she pulled away, limping over to us and sat in the chair by the bed.

 

“No, Ashanna. Do not even think of it.” Akasha warned her friend with a dangerous glint in her silver eyes.

 

“I will not see my friend lose her life to a demon. We have another option and I will take it regardless of your feelings towards him.”

 

“My feelings matter not in this, it’s yours I’m concerned with.”

 

I didn’t know what was going on but if there was a way Ashanna could save Valora, I would take it.

 

“Ashanna, do it. Don’t let her die.” I spoke up and her pale white eyes looked over at me and she nodded slowly.

 

“Very well, Master Dwarf. Keep an eye on our bodies. I must sleep if I wish to locate her.” She said and after a few moments, Ashanna was sound asleep in the chair.

 

~*~*~

 

[Valora’s POV]

 

I was getting my arse handed to me pretty badly and I knew I was losing this fight. I swung out, ditching magic and going full out with hand to hand training that Zevran had trained me in and I cried out in pain when the demon grabbed my wrist and yanked it back behind my back and pulled up.

 

“Unhand her, demon.” An unfamiliar voice said and I found myself on the ground, the demon hissing at Ashanna and a strange man that was with her.

 

“I suggest you leave. Now.” Ashanna’s voice was calm but her body was tense, ready to spring into action if she needed to. The demon had walked in front of me, chuckling softly at her words, and I quietly climbed to my feet without him noticing.

 

“It is cute how you think I would listen to you, elf bitch. This woman is mine and I will have her for-“ A choking sound cut off his sentence as I ran a knife through the back of his neck and pushed it until it was in all the way to the hilt. It clawed weakly at the blade before collapsing to the ground, dead as could be, and I dropped to the floor next to it, breathing hard and fighting the urge to vomit.

 

“Valora… You’re safe.” Ash knelt down next to me and hugged me tightly.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered softly, ashamed that I could not even fight a demon off on my own. Ash pulled me to my feet and pulled me over to the man that was here with her and she twined her fingers through his, giving him an adoring look.

 

“Valora, this is Solas. Solas, this is my friend Valora.”

 

“So you are Fen’Harel. Thank you for helping Ashanna and I.”

 

“I did nothing. Ashanna was confident you would be the one to defeat it but she needed someone to help her become a distraction.” He replied coolly and removed his hand from Ashanna’s. I saw the pain in her eyes with his gesture and I shook my head.

 

“While I appreciate your help, I do _not_ approve of how you torment Ash. She cares deeply for you and you left her behind. I don’t want to hear reasons; I just want you to make up your mind because there is someone else that could truly love her if given the chance.”

 

“I… love Ashanna. But it cannot be.” He had turned to speak with her and I walked out of the house, leaving my own dream behind so they could speak. I just wished to wake up and get on our way again. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, my eyes flew open and I saw Fili, Akasha and Thorin watching over us.

 

“You’re awake.” Fili grinned and hugged me tightly. I returned it hesitantly and buried my face in the crook of his neck, trembling a little.

 

“Ashanna?” Thorin was quiet when he said her name and I looked up to see my friend stride from the room, tears on her face and I sighed softly, assuming things were completely through with Solas. I felt awful for opening my mouth the way I did, but she needed to move on. Things had been over for almost a year and it was unhealthy for her to hold onto something that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“What happened? Why was she crying?” Thorin asked sharply, giving me an irritated glance.

 

“She finally had to let go of someone she didn’t want to.” I replied quietly, got up from the soft bed reluctantly and went to track her down while Gandalf and the others went to speak with Elrond about the map.

 

~*~*~

 

While Thorin and the others spoke with Elrond, Akasha, Ashanna and I were packing up and getting more supplies just in case and I found a whole case of lyrium potions that would certainly come in handy, so I packed them up after clearing it with Lindir to make sure it would be alright.

 

“Alright, I think we’re ready to go. Any meat we’ll need, we can just hunt for.” Ashanna said and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Very well, let’s meet up with the others then. We should leave as soon as we can, we’ve spent too much time dawdling.” I said, leading the way to where Thorin and Company were.

 

“Come, we will be resting for the evening before leaving.” Thorin said and lead us to where they were staying. Food and drink were brought out, much to Akasha’s immense pleasure and she downed two pints of ale and took a seat next to Bofur, roasting sausages over the fire they created with some of the furniture. Ashanna and Thorin were arguing quietly and she looked angry about the furniture being burned, shaking her head and cursing at him in elvhen and I shook my head at them.

 

“They seem to be getting a long wonderfully.” Fili joked in my ear, giving me a smile when he sat next to me and I laughed a little.

 

“Oh, yes, just marvelously it would seem.” I sighed, not in a joking sort of mood and I leaned my head on his shoulder, tired and frustrated with everything that was going on.

 

“Bombur!”

 

We watched as Bofur tossed Bombur a sausage and the weight of the added food was just too much for the bench and with a shriek, Bombur fell as the bench broke and we all cracked up, Akasha was laughing the hardest as Bofur nearly rolled himself backwards when he fell back from laughing.

 

“Great, more of my family’s things broken.” Ashanna growled, but I could see her fighting back a smile that won and she started laughing too.

 

 

“We could use some music to liven things up a bit.” Akasha said and reached into her pack and pulled out some small drums and I grabbed my guitar, glancing at Ashanna with a questioning look.

 

“What? Oh. You want me to sing? Really?” She looked less than thrilled at the idea but motioned for us to play. It ended up being a wonderful way to pass the time and we got some more laughs out of it before Thorin decided it was time to leave. Morning was coming and he really wanted to be out of Rivendell. We followed his lead and once we were completely out of Rivendell, Thorin instructed Balin to lead on from here since he knew the paths.

 

“Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.”

 

I glanced behind me and saw Bilbo was looking back at Rivendell longingly and I could relate to his feelings. I loved Rivendell but I had a sinking feeling this was to be the last time I would see my home away from home.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ah… fuck. My feet are blistered.” I sighed, looking over the soles of my feet after removing my boots when we had gotten camp set up for the night.

 

“Here, this should help.” Akasha tossed me some elfroot cream and I massaged it into my feet, the relief immediate.

 

“That’s a lot better. The blisters are still there, but at least my feet don’t ache anymore.” I sighed with relief before wrapping my feet and slipping my boots back on.

 

“You look tense. Here, come here.” Fili pulled me back close to him and started massaging my shoulders and neck. I winced and groaned in pain, not even realizing how tense I was until his fingers started working the knots out of my shoulders and neck.

 

“Ah… ow, ow, ow, oh that hurts so much.” I whined as his fingers continued to work their magic and he chuckled at my outburst.

 

“Then maybe you should stop being so tense, love.” He planted a soft kiss on my shoulder, still kneading away at my shoulders, slowly but surely working the knots loose. By the time he was done, I was almost asleep and completely relaxed.

 

“Please, do that more often. I will do anything for a relaxing massage like that again.” I mumbled as I leaned back against his chest, smiling a little as I felt his chest vibrate with his laughter.

 

“Well aren’t you two just so cute?” Kili plopped down next to us, a huge smirk on his face.

 

“About as cute as you and Akasha.” Fili fired back and I giggled at Kili’s facial expression. I listened as they chattered away about the mountain, telling stories they grew up hearing and it was nice to just listen to them speak. Their stories painted beautiful scenes in my mind as I dozed off and I truly could not wait to see the halls of Erebor.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Rain crashed around us and lightning filled the sky as we made our way through the Misty Mountains and I cursed the weather under my breath. I was going to go somewhere sunny and warm when this was all over and I would avoid cold, rainy weather for a long time.

 

 

“Hold on!” Thorin shouted to be heard over the noise of the storm, his hand gripping on to Ashanna’s tightly.

 

 

“We must find shelter!” He continued and I watched as Akasha grabbed Bilbo before he could fall when some rocks crumbled under him.

 

“Easy there, Bilbo!” She warned him and then yelped when a giant stone came flying over our heads.

 

 

“Watch out!” Dwalin yelled as rocks came crashing down around us and we pressed against the mountain to keep from getting hit. I was wary about performing any magic here, even just a simple barrier, because I didn’t want to risk the rocks falling out from us.

 

“This is no thunder storm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!” Balin pointed and my eyes got wide when I saw a giant rear up from behind a mountain and it plucked a rock off of the top of a mountain near it.

 

“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!” Bofur yelled, peering out to look at it.

 

“Take cover; you’ll fall!” Thorin snapped at Bofur and pulled him back. I huddled close to Fili, my heart racing and I was very nervous about all of this. Heights I was okay with, it was the possibility of either falling to my death or being crushed to death that weren’t exactly setting well with me.

 

“What’s happening?” Kili asked, trying to peer ahead in the darkness. I watched as a stone giant threw a boulder through the air and it hit another giant that was behind us and it hit the intended mark of its head. Rocks came crashing down once more around us and the ground beneath our feet was beginning to give way from the vibrations and rocks falling. I yelped as I lost my footing, nearly falling when the ground split in half, separating the Company into two factions.

 

“Kili! Valora! Grab my hand!”

 

I managed to pull myself up with Kili’s help and before either of us could reach for Fili, the two giants began to fist fight and we were flung about like ragdolls. I clung to Kili tightly, trying to keep him from falling as we managed to get to a different spot. Another giant showed itself and threw a boulder at one of the first two, making it fall over when the boulder hit it in the head. It fell into the chasm, its arm crashing into the rock above us and I actually let out a shriek of fear as rocks showered down on us.

 

“No! No! Kili!”

 

“Valora!”

 

“We’re all right! We’re alive!” Balin called up as Thorin, Fili and Ashanna peered over the edge to look for us.

 

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?” Bofur asked frantically, looking around for the Hobbit.

 

“There!” Ori shouted, pointing to where Bilbo was hanging on a ledge by just his fingertips.

 

“Get him!” Dwalin snapped and I watched Ashanna slide down and grab the Hobbit, shoving him towards Ori and she let out a scream when she fell backwards, just barely managing to grab onto a handhold and she was screaming in elvhen, her eyes wide with terror.

 

“Don’t let me fall! Please, don’t let me fall!” She pleaded as Kili reached for her, their fingertips just barely brushing and Thorin managed to swing down and grab her, pulling her close and gave her a shove up towards Kili and Dwalin. They got her up and away from the ledge and Dwalin caught Thorin’s arm just in time to keep him from falling.

 

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin said, sounding relieved we were able to save Bilbo. Thorin looked irritated and he put a hand on Ashanna’s trembling arm, murmuring to her softly before speaking where we could hear him.

 

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.”

 

~*~*~

 

I was sitting quietly, Fili’s head in my lap as he slept and I saw Thorin speaking with Ashanna, his fingers tenderly stroking her hair when she leaned against him, still shaking badly. Kili and Akasha had fallen asleep holding hands and I smiled a little when I saw her nuzzle her face against his hand, a sleepy smile on her face.

 

“Fili? Sweetie, I’d like to lie down.” I murmured softly to the sleeping dwarf and with a soft grunt, he moved and I settled down next to him, curling up close and resting my head on his chest. His arms enfolded me in a tight embrace and I felt safe and warm, two feelings I hadn’t really felt in a long time. And yet I still couldn’t sleep, so I tried to carefully wiggle free of Fili’s grip so I could sit watch with Bofur, but he held me tighter and cracked an eye open to look at me.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” His voice was raspy and I stilled my movements, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“I-I can’t sleep, so I was going to go sit watch with Bofur.” My voice was just an octave above a whisper so I wouldn’t wake anyone else up and I felt my heart speed up when I felt Fili’s hand lightly trail down my side, pausing on my thigh and he got a lazy smile on his face.

 

“I can help you sleep, but you’ll have to be quiet.” He murmured in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe, my breath catching in my throat as his hand continued on down, his light as air touch teasing me and getting me more hot.

 

“Fili…” I whimpered and he moved us slightly so we would be less conspicuous and he carefully moved aside my small clothes so he could access me more easily. I closed my eyes as he dipped his fingers into me, spreading my legs just a little and he smirked as he withdrew his fingers and sucked my juices off of himself. I moaned softly, eager for more, when we heard Bofur and Bilbo began to speak quietly. He froze, eyes wide and we separated quickly just in case and I quickly fixed my small clothes and armor so no one could tell anything had been going on.

 

“Wake up. Wake up!” Thorin suddenly shouted and a mechanical noise caught my ears just moments before the floor opened up under us and we fell, screaming, down a chute and through a tunnel, landing in a wooden cage.


	17. Goblins

_Of course it’s goblins. Because why not?_ I thought grumpily as a huge hoard of goblins led us through a series of tunnels, the loud noise making my sensitive ears ache and I was ready to scream. The senseless noise began to turn into music, or at least I thought it was music, but I couldn’t be too sure. As we drew closer to what I assumed was a throne room, a very large goblin was sitting on a throne, watching his minions bring us closer.

 

“I feel a song coming on.” He grunted and much to our horror, he actually began to sing and dance.

 

“ _Clap, snap, the black crack. Grip, grab, pinch and nab. Batter and beat make ‘em stammer and squeak! Pound, pound, far underground, down, down, down in Goblin Town! With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack, everybody talks when they’re on my rack. Pound, pound, far underground, down, down, down to Goblin Town. Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs. You won’t last long on the end of my prongs. Clash, crash, crush and smash. Bang, break, shiver and shake. You can yammer and yelp but there ain’t no help. Pound, pound, far underground, down, down, down in Goblin Town!_ ”

 

 

I gripped onto Fili’s hand tightly, looking around and trying to calculate our odds of getting out of here without me having to shapeshift, but it wasn’t looking good; there were just too many goblins and I didn’t like the disadvantage we were facing.

 

“Catchy isn’t it? It’s one of my own compositions.”

 

“That’s not a song. It’s an abomination!” Balin shouted at the Great Goblin and while the rest of us loudly agreed with him, the goblins were rather angry over the insult.

 

“Abominations, mutations, deviations, that’s all you’re gonna find down here. Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?” He asked as the goblins threw our weapons down in front of their king.

 

 _Well, you’re not wrong about the thief and assassin bit._ I thought casually, trying to not show any emotion as the Great Goblin looked over us.

 

“Dwarves and elves, Your Malevolence.” The lead goblin bowed respectfully to his king.

 

“Dwarves? And elves? Traveling together?” He seemed surprised and I couldn’t say I blamed him because it was fairly unusual.

 

“We found them on the front porch.”

 

“Well don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.”

 

When a goblin reached for Ashanna’s bodice, she grabbed it’s wrist in a crushing grip, her eyes narrowed as she withdrew the hidden blade she kept there.

 

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” She snarled viciously, baring her teeth as she threw the goblin backwards to the ground. They just took one look at Akasha and I and decided it would probably be wise to not touch us and they opted to gingerly grab my staff and Akasha’s sword and shield.

 

“They understand I don’t actually need that for magic, right?” I whispered to Akasha and she chortled at the goblin’s stupidity.

 

“No one ever said they were smart.” She whispered back and I fought back a laugh.

 

“What are you doing in these parts? Speak!”

 

No one said anything, preferring to stay quiet than answering his question.

 

“Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest.” Goblin King yelled, pointing at Ori and Thorin stepped forward much to the displeasure of Ashanna.

 

“Wait.”

 

“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.” The Great Goblin bowed sarcastically to Thorin, laughing nastily at him.

 

“Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

 

The surprise and utter disbelief was plain on Thorin’s face as he looked up at the goblin and I realized he meant Azog.

 

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.”

 

 

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Gandalf, the next time you ask me if I would join you in an adventure, I will turn you down immediately. I had already reluctantly agreed to travel with a group of men I did not know and now I have grown to think of them as my new clan and I care for them very much. But trolls, Orcs, Wargs, Stone Giants and goblins were not part of this agreement.” I scolded the wizard when we had escaped from the goblins.

 

“I apologize, Valora. I did not intend for this to go the way it has so far.” Gandalf chuckled softly and patted my arm. I scowled for a moment longer before sighing and hugging the man who had become akin to a grandfather to me.

 

 

“Oh, it is alright. I forgive you.” I grinned cheekily and went to make sure everyone was alright, healing up little cuts and bruises if they needed to be dealt with.

 

 

“Five, six, seven, eight… Bifur, Bofur… that’s ten… Fili, Kili… that’s twelve… and Bombur – that makes thirteen. Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!” Gandalf exclaimed after doing a head count to make sure we were all still here.

 

 

“Curse the Halfling! Now he’s lost?” Dwalin snapped angrily and I sighed softly.

 

 

 _Poor Bilbo. I do hope he’s alright._ I thought, working on getting Akasha to hold still so I could heal her arm. She broke it when the Goblin King’s corpse landed on the rubble we had been buried in but she wasn’t willing to sit still enough so I could set it properly.

 

“I will have to break it again if you don’t sit still!” I yelled at her and she quit moving, cursing up a storm as I carefully moved it to how it should be and I allowed my hands to glow bright pink as I healed her up. Once I was sure it was completely healed, I took a moment to catch my breath; bones and internal injuries took a lot out of me to repair and I was already fairly beat, so this didn’t help the situation.

 

“I’ll tell you what happened. Mister Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.”

 

I didn’t look up at Thorin’s angry rant, but I was worried that was exactly what happened, but I prayed it wasn’t true. I liked Bilbo, I thought he was sweet and he was quite funny when he chose to be.

 

“No, he isn’t.”

 

I smiled and looked up from studying Akasha’s arm, pleased to see he was here after all.

 

“Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!” Gandalf looked and sounded relieved to see our burglar while everyone else was surprised and almost grateful that he was back as he strode through the group, and he stopped by Balin, patting the man affectionately on the shoulder.

 

“Bilbo, we’d given you up!” Kili grinned at him.

 

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” Fili asked while allowing me to heal up his cuts and wounds from the fighting.

 

“How, indeed.”

 

“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” Gandalf said after a moment of awkward silence.

 

“It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?” Thorin asked him with a frown.

 

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”


	18. The Wolf Within

“Shit! We’ve been found!” I yelled when a howl came from the top of the mountains behind us.

 

“Out of the frying pan…”

 

“… and into the fire! Run! RUN!” Gandalf shouted and I threw my staff to Ashanna before becoming a wolf that was just as big if not bigger than a Warg and I waited for the others to get a head start so I could try and frighten off the riderless wargs. My lips peeled back from large canines and I let out a warning growl, my hackles raised and I crouched down when the wargs got to me. The stopped for a moment, wary and eyeing me closely before one of them decided to try and get past me. I slapped it down with a large paw, snarling more viciously and I put my full weight on it, crushing its throat and killing it before snapping my powerful jaws at another warg that tried to get past my other side. It yelped loudly and I jumped on it, my fangs sinking into the back of its neck and I shook it nearly to pieces, my size and strength giving me an advantage over them. Soon I was running down the hill to catch up with my friends, my long legs eating up the ground under me, my claws digging into the dirt to help me keep my traction and I guarded them while they climbed the trees around us. Soon, Azog and the rest of the Orc pack were in the clearing and I snarled angrily at him, pacing in front of the trees where my friends were hiding to keep them safe.

 

“Try dragon shape, Valora! It’s scarier!” Akasha yelled from the branch she was balanced on. I ignored her, snapping my large jaws at a warg that thought it would try to be smart and go past me. It yelped loudly, baring its teeth and I snapped again, this time taking a chunk of its hide out with my teeth. It shrieked and bounded back, cowering as I stepped forward, holding an alpha pose to show I was the top wolf here and I wouldn’t tolerate any subordination from the others here.

 

 _No, you are not a real wolf. You’re only taking a wolf’s shape. Snap out of it._ I thought and shook my head a little.

 

“Azog?!” Thorin sounded shocked and I snarled at the Orc’s warg, baring fangs and shifting my stance to show that I was in charge, they were my people and I would not let them come to harm.

 

“Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish Torin undag Train-ob.”

 

I growled again at the Orc, a warning to stay back, and when the foul creature spoke to the other Orcs and the wargs came at the trees, I slammed right into them, charging headlong into battle, roaring ferociously as I battled with the riderless wargs, teeth sinking into flesh and blood filing my senses as the bloodlust of battle took over. Teeth sank into my shoulder and I let out a pained yelp before snapping powerful jaws around the offender’s throat, biting hard as it let out a high pitched keening sound that quickly became a whistle and then silence. What few wargs that were left hung back, unwilling to fight, and I tipped my head back and howled, triumphant. Azog shouted at them but they refused to move forward anymore, which made me rather pleased and when Gandalf and the others began to throw pinecones that were on fire at what was left, I wanted to laugh in Azog’s face. I settled for baring my fangs in a sort of grin and stalked forward, growling and snapping at those who would dare try to fight me, the alpha. Something caught my sensitive hearing and I turned my head to see Thorin coming from the tree, sword drawn and I quietly swore at his stupidity.

 

“Thorin!” Ashanna shouted, her voice tinged with fear. I whipped about and saw that the trees were falling, realizing it was from the wargs and I fighting. Our large bodies had hit the trees so many times that it knocked them loose and caused their roots to rip up. I looked between the trees and Thorin, torn between who to help, when Azog and his warg slammed right into Thorin, taking him down to the ground. When they turned about and charged again, I threw myself at the warg, claws scrabbling against fur and skin as we fought viciously.

 

“Valora!”

 

My teeth sank into its neck and I shook it, dislodging Azog and made his warg shriek in pain. I threw it away from myself, stepping in front of the injured dwarf, crouching low and becoming my elvhen self again.

 

“Touch him and die, foul beast.” I hissed angrily, baring my teeth as a few orcs slowly crept forward to try and behead Thorin. Bilbo had come up next to me, his sword raised and ready if a fight should break out and I was grateful for his presence next to me. A couple of wargs and their riders approached us and Fili, Kili and Dwalin came rushing them, weapons drawn and they fought hard. Azog managed to get the upper hand though and without even thinking about it, I became a wolf again, leaping at him with a roar and landed on his warg, ripping into it with the intent on killing or maiming it. Blood filled my mouth as we scrabbled for purchase and a loud cry alerted me that something was coming. I jumped back after giving one last good press of my teeth into the warg’s neck and saw giant eagles coming down. I shifted again quickly and braced myself as one picked me up and dropped me onto the back of another eagle. I held on tightly, exhausted from so many changes and fighting, and I was worried that I would pass out and fall off the eagle carrying me to Creators knew where.

 

“Valora, you’re bleeding.” Ashanna said when she landed behind me and I looked down to see blood dripping from my arms and onto the beautiful feathers of the eagle we were on.

 

“Oh. Well, that explains why I feel so light headed.” I quipped before slumping forward, passed out from blood loss.


	19. On nydha, ‘ma’sa’lath

“You are crazy, woman! You could have been injured worse than this!” Fili quietly scolded me as he tended to the wounds I could not reach and I let out a soft sigh. While Thorin had been grateful for my actions as well as Bilbo’s, Fili was angry I’d exerted myself so much.

 

“Yes, I’m crazy for keeping you all safe. I shall remember that the next time, then.” I joked tiredly as the poultice began to tingle on my wounds, signaling it was healing.

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

 

I looked up at Bilbo’s words of awe and turned to see in the horizon the outline of a single, solitary mountain and I rose to my feet slowly, staring off at our destination.

 

“Erebor – the Lonely Mountain. The last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.”

 

“Our home.”

 

A bird cheeped as it flew past us, flying quickly towards the mountain, taking us all by surprise.

 

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.” Oin said with a smile as more bird songs were heard.

 

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.” Gandalf replied with a smile and Thorin shrugged, a somewhat cheerful look on his face.

 

“But we’ll take it as a sign – a good omen.” He sounded confidant as he spoke but I had a slight sinking feeling in the pit of my belly.

 

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

We had been running since the eagles left us at a bear shaped rock and when I wasn’t in dragon shape, I was in fox shape sneaking with Bilbo and Ashanna, alternating turns to run up ahead to keep an eye out for the Orcs that were in hot pursuit of us. I had just landed when I saw Bilbo and the others speaking and I was weary of the running.

 

 

“What form did it take? Like a bear?”

 

“Tis only Beorn. He is a friend and my home is near here. Beorn made sure to build it near his home just in case anything was to happen and I needed help. We can go there.” I spoke up, dismissive of the mention of Beorn.

 

“Ah, that is right. I’d nearly forgotten you live here, Valora.” Gandalf murmured and the dwarves agreed to come to my home and I had to admit that I was thrilled at the thought of being home even for a short time. I motioned for everyone to follow after me and we had barely made it ten feet when a loud roar rang out behind us.

 

“Run!” I shouted, knowing very well when he was a bear, Beorn could not be reasoned with. We ran fast, sprinting through fields and woods, splashing up water when we passed through little brooks and I let out a curse when I saw Azog running through the forest too, urging his pack on faster. Another roar brought us all to a halt, staring with wide eyes and I leaped into action quickly while Azog was distracted, leading the way to my home grinning happily as I threw the door open quickly and slammed it shut behind us.

 

“Welcome to my home. I’m afraid it isn’t much but please, make yourselves at home.” I was excited to be here and I honestly could not wait to sleep in my own bed for the night. We could hear Beorn growling outside and Ori peeked out through one of my windows and watched as the giant bear walked away, still growling.

 

“What _is_ that?” Ori asked, looking back at Gandalf and I with wide eyes.

 

“His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he’s a huge black bear; sometimes he’s a great, strong man. The bear is unpredictable, the man, however, can be reasoned with.” Gandalf explained and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Beorn allows me to live here and come and go as I please. He is the one who built this house for me so I would have somewhere to live instead of wandering from Rivendell to the Woodland Realm constantly.” I explained with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

 

“He’s leaving!” Ori added once he peeked out again and saw Beorn was already quite far away from the house.

 

“Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious; he’s under some dark spell.” Dori scolded his younger brother, holding him by the arms while he pulled him back from the window.

 

“Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright, now get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.” Gandalf said and I showed them all to their rooms so they could get some real sleep. Ashanna and Thorin entered a room together as did Kili and Akasha, which had me shaking my head and laughing quietly.

 

 _And who said love could not happen during an adventure?_ I thought with a soft smile and twined my fingers through Fili’s and led him to my room. I shut the door quietly, eager to curl up under my down covers and get a good night’s sleep for once this whole adventure. I unstrapped my armor and set it down, vowing to polish it tomorrow and buff out the damages and slipped out of my small clothes, putting fresh ones on, and slid into bed, sighing happily at the coolness of my sheets on my bare skin. Fili slid in next to me, his skin warm to the touch and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face as he pulled me to him, cradling me tightly in his arms.

 

“ _On nydha, ‘ma’sa’lath_.” I murmured softly into his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin and falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On nydha, ‘ma’sa’lath is elvhen for 'Good night,my one true love."


	20. Keeper

Soft sunlight shone through my curtains and I yawned, stretched and sat up, smiling a little when I saw Fili was still sound asleep, sprawled out all over the place, his mouth hanging open a bit as he slept, his hair a wild mess. I chuckled softly, got out of bed and put on one of my nicer dresses and tied my hair up in a ponytail, leaving a few wisps down to frame my face before quietly gliding out of the room to start breakfast. Gandalf had brought Beorn over and we cooked together, talking quietly and I laughed softly as I set the table, making sure there was plenty of food for everyone to eat. Soon all of the dwarves came shuffling into the dining area, taking a seat at the table and digging in hungrily.

 

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?” Beorn asked Thorin, staring the man down as he ate his breakfast.

 

“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin paused in eating the scrambled eggs I’d whipped up, his gaze never wavering from Beorn’s.

 

“My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.”

 

I saw Bilbo glance at the manacles that were still around Beorn’s wrists and I felt a sympathetic pang for my friend.

 

“Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.” Beorn continued after pouring some milk into Fili’s cup and passing it back to him.

 

“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked quietly and Beorn paused a moment, looking at the hobbit before slowly shaking his head.

 

“Once there were many. Now, there is only one.” Beorn replied and everyone looked on in silence. I cleared my throat after a moment and offered to get more coffee if anyone wished to have some and Beorn gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze when I walked past.

 

“This is delicious, Valora.” Fili spoke up after he finished his plate off and I beamed at him, thrilled to hear my cooking was good.

 

“Thank you, Fili! I cannot take all of the credit, however. Beorn helped me this morning make sure everything was ready before you all woke up.” I replied with a grin and patted the large skin-changer’s shoulder.

 

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?” Beorn asked, looking over my companions with raised eyebrows and a slight frown on his face.

 

“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.” Gandalf replied with a nod of his head.

 

“You are running out of time.” Beorn pointed out. I cleared the table and swished to the kitchen, washing the dishes off and setting them on the draining rack that rested by the sink before turning and stepping outside to feed the halla and the ponies and make sure they were alright. My halla came darting over, nearly knocking me over as they crowded around me, their noses nudging me, sniffing about to see if I had brought them any treats and I laughed as they vied for my attention.

 

“Easy, easy, I promise I will give everyone attention. Come now, let’s get you fed.” I laughed and swept over to their troughs, filling them with hay. They grazed calmly, watching as I went and got the ponies taken care of. Once everyone was fed and happy, I went back to my house and took a seat next to Fili again.

 

“Valora, get the ponies saddled. I’m allowing your friends to borrow them so you may get to Mirkwood quickly.” Beorn said, nodding at me.

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Beorn.”

 

 

“Return her home safely, Oakenshield. Valora is very dear to me and I would hate for something to happen to her while she is in your company. And you,” he turned to face Fili, eyes narrowed dangerously. “You best treat her right. She has had enough hardships and heartache in her life.”

 

“Beorn…” I mumbled, embarrassed over his little speech.

 

“Valora will be fine. She’s tough and she has us to watch her back.” Fili replied firmly, glaring daggers at the skin-changer.

 

“Okay, okay, enough you two. Come on, let’s get the ponies ready. Beorn, I’ll take one of my halla, though I’d prefer to send her back. I lost my lead male thanks to an Orc attack.” I broke up the glaring match between the two men, irritable over the jealousy that was practically coming off of them in waves. Akasha snickered behind a closed fist, trying to mask the sound with a cough and I threw my arms up into the air, exasperated and went out to saddle up the ponies for everyone.

 

~*~*~

 

“I am telling you, Oakenshield, we know these woods best and it would be wise to let one of us lead!” Akasha and Thorin were shouting at each other, arguing much too loudly while the others shoved and fought, arguing just as loudly. We had lost the path some time ago and the forest had everyone on edge. Sweat trickled down my brow and down my face, dripping off of my nose and landing on my armor. Spider webs were all around us, giving me an uneasy feeling as we stood there, fighting.

 

“Enough!” I bellowed and everyone paused, eyes wide and I glared at them, my hands fisted on my hips.

 

 

“You are acting like children. Creators sakes, let us lead Thorin, we can get out of here much more quickly.”

 

 

Thorin opened his mouth to protest and I held up a hand, cutting him off quickly.

 

“I AM YOUR KEEPER AND YOU WILL DAMN WELL DO AS I SAY!” I shouted furiously, breathing hard and gripping onto my staff so tightly, I feared I would snap it in two.

 

“This company, all of you have essentially become my new clan and this makes me your Keeper. You may not be Dalish or even elves, but by the Dread Wolf, you are people I care about. We are family now and a Keeper looks out for her own kith and kin alike. So just listen to me, please. Let Ashanna or Akasha guide us through Mirkwood.” I lowered my voice and gave everyone a tentative smile, hoping they would just listen for once.

 

“ _Ir abelas_ , Keeper.” Ashanna said, bowing her head in apology.

 

“ _Ir abelas_.” Akasha murmured as well, a sheepish look on her face as she nodded her head in my direction. I stood taller and looked over everyone, firm in my request and when Thorin finally apologized and agreed, I realized Bilbo was gone.


	21. Spiders

“Where is Bilbo?” I shouted as I slung a fireball at a giant spider that was attacking us, cursing loudly when I had to throw myself to the side to avoid the thing. Ashanna, Bofur and I were the only ones left fighting, the others dragged off by the eight legged bastards and I was getting tired and angry.

 

“Maybe a spider already got him!” Bofur replied, ducking under one spider only to be caught by another. Ashanna shouted but as she raced over to him, another spider landed right on her and she immediately panicked, thrashing, screaming and swinging her fists trying to knock it off of her. A sharp pain froze me in place, my grip loosening on my staff and dropped it as I collapsed to the ground, paralyzed and limp from the venom.

 

“Damn… it…”

 

~*~*~

 

“Have I ever mentioned that I’m terrified of spiders? Because I am.” Ashanna grumbled as we fought the spiders that were intent on eating us. Bilbo had managed to save the day and our butts again which I was grateful for, but this was just getting ridiculous at this point.

 

 

“I can’t say I’m overly fond of them myself.” I replied, slicing a dagger up and cleaving a spiders’ face in half before whirling about gracefully and slashed down, smirking as the blade pierced the top of another spiders’ head, killing it too.

 

 

“Kili!”

 

“Drop him, beast!”

 

I watched as Akasha threw her shield, running and landing on it lightly, riding it across the ground and she slammed right into the spider that was trying to drag Kili away and hacked at it with her broadsword, ichor spattering over her face and across her chest as she fought the creature. With a sharp turn of her wrist, she killed the creature, yanked her blade out and scooped up her shield as we hustled out of there, Akasha watching our flank while Ashanna took point and I was in the lead, determined to get my clan out of here. More spiders dropped down on their silk, eager to stop us from running and Thorin drew his sword to fight these newest spiders. Suddenly, a blonde elf came swinging down on a spider’s silk and landed on said spider, killing it. He ran across the ground, sliding under the spider that was blocking our way, slicing it open from underneath and popped up to his knees, an arrow nocked in his bow and he glared for a moment before getting slowly to his feet when he saw Ashanna, Akasha and I.

 

 

“Still quite the show off I see, cousin. You make the rest of us look bad you know.” Ashanna smirked and they hugged tightly.

 

“Well, well, the mighty Inquisitor has come to pay her family a visit with a group of dwarves no less. Akasha, Valora, it is good to see you two again. It has been some time since you last came to speak with my father, Valora.”

 

“ _Savhalla lethallin, thu ea_?” I asked him kindly and he shrugged a little.

 

“ _Son. Na_?”

 

“ _Son, serranas_.”

 

“I’m not sure what is being said, but I would like to know.” Thorin muttered and Ashanna translated quickly and softly, alerting him that no ill words were being exchanged.

 

“Help!”

 

We all whirled about and saw Kili being dragged away by another spider and Akasha swore loudly, tearing after it and slamming her shield down on it once, making sure the sharp metal severed as much of the skull as possible before whirling about and killing three more spiders with her sword and boot.

 

“Throw me your sword! Quick!” Kili shouted as another spider rushed towards him. She rolled her eyes and lazily tossed the shield, cracking the beast in four of its’ eight legs, breaking them and she calmly walked over to it and slashed its belly open, killing it.

 

“Search them.” Legolas snapped at the other elves that were with him and I scowled angrily at my friend.

 

“ _Lethallin, dian. Is’an falon’aan_.” I commanded as he took Gloin’s locket and insulted his wife and son. I snatched the locket out of his hands and pressed it back into Gloin’s, apologizing softly for his behavior before grabbing Legolas by the ear and dragging him off to the side so I could scold him.

 

“Oh man, he’s in so much trouble. Everyone knows not to make a mage angry, it almost always ends with someone being lit on fire or frozen or electrocuted.” Ashanna was gleeful as I chewed her cousin out for being an arse to our friends and I shot her a withering look before glancing over at Fili and seeing how many knives he already had taken away, I gave him a pointed look.

 

“Are that many knives truly needed?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged sheepishly, grinning a little. I shook my head and turned back to continue my tirade at Legolas, muttering curses in elvhen when an elf interrupted us when he brought Thorin’s sword over.

 

“Where did you get this?” He demanded, glaring at Thorin angrily.

 

“It was given to me.”

 

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.”

 

“Bullshit! Lord Elrond gave him that sword; I was standing there when it was presented to him.” I snapped, my temper wearing awfully thin today. Legolas didn’t say anything, but called out in high elvish to his comrades to take us back to the Woodland Realm.


	22. Father

Our friends were locked away in the dungeons while King Thranduil held us and Thorin here in the throne room, wanting to speak with us about our quest.

 

 

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.” Thranduil said, looking closely at Thorin.

 

“You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

 

“I am listening.”

 

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.”

 

I closed my eyes with Thranduil’s words and sighed softly. I knew there would be a catch to his offer of freedom and I also knew exactly how Thorin would react to his offer. He turned around and began to walk away, Ashanna and Akasha following after him and after a beat of silence, I followed as well.

 

“A favor for a favor.” I could hear the irritation in Thorin’s voice and Ashanna tensed up, knowing something was going to happen, though whether it would be on Thorin’s end or Thranduil’s was still to be determined.

 

“You have my word. One king to another.”

 

Ashanna shied back away from Thorin and I watched as he stopped, his expression furious and he began to speak, his voice getting louder and louder until he was shouting.

 

 

“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!” He had spun on his heel, facing Thranduil and pointing at him, his hand trembling with rage.

 

“You lack all honor! I’ve seen how you treat your friends. We came to once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! Imrid amrad ursul!”

 

Thranduil leapt down from his throne he’d so casually been lounging on, getting up in Thorin’s face, a sneer twisting his face in an ugly manner.

 

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north.” As he spoke, his face contorted, revealing old burns, scars, and his left eye was milk white, unseeing. Ashanna stifled a gasp at her uncle’s face and he drew away, his face returning to normal.

 

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him.”

 

Guards came forward at a motion and began to lead Thorin away and Ash, Akasha and I began to follow after them.

 

“And where are you three going?”

 

“I would rather wait in the dungeons with my _vhenan_ and my _falon’en_.” Ash replied defiantly, lifting her head with a challenging look on her face. Akasha agreed with her and Thranduil sighed a little.

 

“I know there is no arguing with you when you’ve gone and set your mind to something, Ashanna. Very well, if you insist on going, then go. Valora, are you certain about this?”

 

“They are my clan, my lord, and I go where my clan goes.”

 

“I see. Before you join them, then, I wish to speak with you about something that is rather… personal.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

We were seated at a comfortable table, a platter of food and mead in front of us and I sat quietly while I waited to see what he had to say.

 

“How much did Keeper Istimaethoriel tell you of your father?” He finally asked, looking hard at me, his gaze unwavering as he stared me down.

 

“She rarely spoke of the man unless it was to assure me that he was an honorable man and truly loved my mother and I. Why do you ask, my lord?”

 

“Your mother was an exceptional creature; bold and beautiful, brash and loud. She could captivate anyone who was listening to her tales of adventure and her jokes. I met her through Ashanna’s father, my elder brother, and I fell in love with her. She was hard to win over at first, but oh, did I try and eventually, she began to return my affections. Ffion was charming and fiery and I loved that about her; she was special and after a time, she chose to leave her clan for a while to stay here with me. We found that we were expecting you and she began to become restless, finally leaving in the dead of night back to Thedas to find her clan. I tried to bring her home, but in the end, we agreed she and the baby, you, would be better off with the Lavellan clan.”

 

I was quiet, staring with wide eyes at the shocking news that made my stomach drop; how was I supposed to react to this? Why was he telling me this now?

 

“Why are you telling me this now? Why did you not reveal this to me before? You have had so many chances! You let me believe you to be a trusted friend for a year and you kept this information from me?” I stood up quickly, my chair toppling over and clattering on the ground.

 

“Tell your guards to take me to my friends. I am through here. And my Keeper was wrong; you are not an honorable man.” I spat, turned on my heel and strode away, snapping at a guard to lead me to the dungeons to I could sit with my clan and soak in this new information I received.


	23. Escape

“Valora, sit down for a moment and talk to me. What happened that has you so angry?” Fili asked with a frown as he watched me pace back and forth in the cell.

 

“Thranduil is my father and I feel… well, I have a lot of feelings right now that I am trying to sort through, though it isn’t going well.” I muttered darkly, running my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots that had formed from all of the running about and fighting we’d done. Fili laced his fingers through mine, brought my hand up and placed gentle kisses along my knuckles and fingers. A faint smile touched my lips as I sank down to sit next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and sighing. Things were much more complicated now and I truly did not need any more complications in my life.

 

“And he still let you come here after dropping this on you?”

 

“I did not give him much choice. I informed the guards to bring me here before he could protest. I have no interest in living here nor will I be communicating with him for some time until I feel able to speak freely with him without wanting to punch him in his smug face.”

 

 

It was quiet for some time besides the muffled celebrations taking place above us and I listened as Akasha and Kili spoke of the celebration and the stars, I could hear how dreamy her tone of voice had gotten and it brought a soft smile to my face. Her happiness and Kili’s made my heart light as a feather and I was glad they had found one another in this time. My previous feelings of anger had finally subsided and I found myself feeling more saddened than anything by my father’s story. My mother had passed when I was still very young and I barely remembered her and I wished I’d asked him what she was like or if he had any portraits of her that I could take with me if we ever got out of here. No one else was speaking besides Kili and Akasha, the quiet almost deafening to me and I began to hum a little bit, just to kill the quiet for a short while.

 

“ _Empress of fire in the reign of the lion, eclipsed in the eye of the empire of we Orlesians. Empress of fire what season may come, we fight for the day you’ll restore our heart and bring us to glory. We are forever in your graces. Empress of fire save us, everyone. The nation reviles, the course is but run, and the end has begun. Empress of fire believe in us all, embrace us with arms and dress us with swords and light up our hearts with blood so bold. We are forever in your graces. Empress of fire in the reign of the lion, eclipsed in the eye of the empire of we Orlesians. Empress of fire what season may come, we fight for the day you’ll restore our heart. Bring us to glory._ ” Ashanna and I sang the little tavern tune she taught me and the song broke the silence, at least for a moment before it reigned over us once more.

 

“I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must nearly be dawn.” Bofur sighed from his cell softly.

 

“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?” Ori sounded distraught and disappointed and my heart went out to him and the others.

 

“Not stuck in here, you’re not!” Bilbo grinned, suddenly appearing with the keys in his hands. I jumped to my feet, grinning widely, and silently thanked the Creators for this stroke of good luck. Things were beginning to look up now and I prayed they would only get better from here.

 

“Bilbo!” Balin exclaimed and Ashanna had a huge grin on her face when she and Thorin pressed up against the bars too get a better look.

 

“Shhh! There are guards nearby!” Bilbo shushed us, looking a little panicked as he glanced behind him just in case our noise got their attention before unlocking the cell doors quickly and making sure we were alright.

 

“The stairs. You first. Ori!” Someone said and Bilbo shook his head hurriedly.

 

“Not that way, down here. Follow me.” Bilbo whispered and lead us through the Woodland Realm, much to the irritation and confusion of the others.

 

“This way.” Bilbo mouthed as he lead us past two guards who were passed out, slumped onto the table and surrounded by empty wine bottles. Ashanna looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and grinned again while making a drinking motion with her hands and I stifled a laugh; these guards were really poor at handling their wine it seemed.

 

“I don’t believe it; we’re in the cellars!” Kili protested angrily and the others began to mouth off too and I stamped my staff down on the ground a few times, loud enough so they could hear me but not loud enough to wake the guards.

 

“Bilbo obviously has a plan. Trust him and listen.” I snapped and strode through them, leading with Bilbo to a room where there were large, empty barrels stacked sideways and I knew exactly what he planned.

 

“Valora, you’ve gone translucent. What is it?” Akasha teased me with a smirk and I swallowed hard, trying to find my words.

 

“Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!” Bilbo instructed and that’s when Akasha understood because she patted my arm sympathetically. I really didn’t like rushing water like the river we were about to be plunged into; I nearly drowned trying to get away from bear that was intent on making me its next meal and the experience scarred me with water that wasn’t still.

 

“Get in the barrels.” I said and Thorin agreed when we heard a commotion in the distance. Once everyone was situated in their barrels, Bilbo pulled the handle and I let out a sharp yelp of surprise as we fell down into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empress of Fire is one of the tavern songs from Inquisition and obviously do not belong to me.


	24. Chapter 24

I clung to Fili as our barrel shot through the water, the roughness making me feel almost ill as we were tossed about and I scowled a little at his gleefulness of the ride.

 

“Well done, Master Baggins.” Thorin laughed as Bilbo clung to Nori’s barrel. He waved his hand in thanks, half drowned, and spluttered for us to go. We paddled as the river pulled us along and I was grateful that I had found my staff because it made a lovely paddle to help steer us in the right direction.

 

“Valora, you’re green, are you alright?” Fili asked while peering at my face.

 

“I… don’t do rough waters very well. They make me ill.” I groaned in reply, swallowing hard again and fought the urge to vomit.

 

“Hold on!” Thorin called when a waterfall came up and Ashanna laughed joyously as she held onto Thorin’s hand tightly and I shook my head, clinging back onto the Fili again and closing my eyes as we went over, cursing through grit teeth and the bouncing and rocking motions.

 

“ _Holo in-annon_!” I heard Legolas shout and I peeked out from the barrel to see him and a group of other elves emerging from the gates. One of them blew a horn and I knew they were signaling to a post further down to shut some gate to keep us from escaping.

 

 

“No!”

 

With wide eyes, I watched as a metal sluice gate came up, keeping us from going further and Ashanna yelled up at the others elves, telling them to open the gate and that she would come up there and kick their asses if they didn’t comply. Suddenly, one of the guards was shot in the back with a black arrow and I swore vehemently when I saw Orcs swarm over the guard post, killing the elves. I lobbed fireballs and ice at them, threw fire mine sigils on the ground and grinned when some orcs set them off, causing them to burst into flames. Ashanna and Akasha leapt out of their barrels and raced towards the orcs, swinging their weapons and fighting them back and I hopped out too, whirling my staff and launching spells left and right, taking Orcs out and I whipped about, nearly hitting a pale orc with my face. I jumped back and slashed his chest with the blade on the end of my staff, hissing at him and launched a fire mine at him that instantly exploded around him. He snarled in pain and backhanded me, sending me flying back and crashing to the ground, leaving me dazed and with a broken nose and busted lip.

 

 

“Valora!” Fili shouted but I waved him off, using my magic to fix my nose and I wiped the blood off of my mouth, baring my teeth angrily and trapped him in a bubble of electricity, a smirk on my blood stained lips as the bubble shocked him over and over and pulled him back when he tried to break free of it. I jumped back into the barrel, narrowly missing and I slid down as best as I could to rest a moment because I was dizzy and seeing double of everything.

 

“Kili!”

 

I pulled myself up to my feet and saw Kili had been shot in the calf and Akasha was protecting him with her body and shield, pushing him to lever that would open the gate so we could go free. We watched on as an arrow pierced Akasha’s chest and she let out a choked noise, looking down slowly at the shaft that pierced her hide armor and she toppled over, gasping and she held onto Kili as he pushed her into the barrel before jumping into the barrel with her.


	25. Escaping Death

I saw the shaft of the arrow that was in Kili’s calf had broken off and he had done his best to keep the arrow in Akasha’s chest from snapping, which I was grateful for. It looked like I would be fighting to save my friend’s life if we ever managed to get somewhere away from Orcs. We plunged over a waterfall and were swept away by the river. Orcs began to shoot at us, arrows flying through the air, but with a wave of my hand, flames engulfed both sides of the bank, eating away at the Orcs, leaving behind a horrible burning flesh smell, but the flames did the trick and the bow wielding Orcs had burnt away to piles of ash. Something hit me and hit me hard and when I glanced down, I saw blood running down my arm and realized an arrow struck me while I had been focused on killing the other Orcs that were determined to kill Thorin. I felt two more dull thuds and I slumped forward, hanging half out of our barrel and my vision began to go dark around the edges before blurring terribly.

 

“Valora!”

 

With a splash, I toppled forward into the water, my body swept much more quickly down river. I was battered against rocks and I struggled to stay conscious and afloat so I wouldn’t drown, but after getting thrown into a large boulder and cracking my head against it, darkness won out and I felt myself slip away into unconsciousness.

 

 

~*~*~

 

“-her some room, back up!”

 

I rolled over at the sound of voices, coughing and gagging before vomiting water up and spluttering as I fought to catch my shallow breath.

 

“Easy, easy, get it all up. Could you stop being a target for five minutes please? It’s getting old and I shall be rather cross if you die the next time around.” Ashanna said grimly, patting my back firmly as I continued to retch and clear my system of the water that I’d swallowed.

 

“Akasha, is she…?” I rasped, closing my eyes with a sigh of relief when Ashanna motioned over to where our friend was laying on her side, still breathing. I lurched to my feet and stumbled over to my friend, pulling a knife out of a special wrapping I kept it in and got to work, carefully cutting the arrow out so I could begin to heal her wounds, cursing softly as I had to pause a moment to down a diluted lyrium potion so I had enough mana to even heal her properly.

 

“I’m settling down after this. No more adventures or fighting for me, thanks.” Akasha joked weakly once I was done healing her. I gave her a weak grin and winced when I felt Ashanna start to remove the arrows from my shoulder, lower back and right hip.

 

“Fuck!” I growled as she worked and when the arrows were removed, I slapped on some poultices and wrapped them really quickly; I was really ready to get moving along and get to Erebor.

 

“Valora… Kili’s still hurt.” Akasha peeped softly, hesitant to ask when she the look on my face and Thorin’s face.

 

 

“I am out of mana and energy, Akasha. The most I can do for him is clean the wound, put a poultice on it and bind it until I’ve recovered enough to fix him.” I sighed tiredly and walked over to the injured dwarf, kneeling down next to him and cleaning out the wound, slathering it with a poultice and binding it up tightly. Suddenly, Ashanna shouted angrily in elvhen and I saw her whip her bow up, letting a flaming arrow loose and cursing when she missed.

 

“Do it again, and you’re dead.” The strange _shemlen_ warned after shooting a rock out of Kili’s hand. My lip curled and all the feelings of dislike of _shemlens_ came rushing back, leaving me wary and tense. I didn’t know who he was, why he was here or what he wanted, but if he threatened my clan again, I would kill him with no hesitation.

 

“Excuse me, but, uh, you’re from Laketown, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?” Balin asked as politely as possible, offering this strange man a careful smile as he approached him with raised hands. The stranger lowered his bow and stepped into his barge as we stepped closer.

 

“What makes you think I will help you?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?” Balin asked him as he loaded our barrels up into the barge.

 

“A boy and two girls.” Mystery man replied tersely.

 

“And your wife, I’d imagine she’s a beauty.”

 

“Aye. She was.”

 

Balin’s smile faded at the bargeman’s words and I even felt a little sorry for the man myself.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ 

 

Dwalin cut him off with a loud whisper to Thorin about the niceties being exchanged and Ashanna and I both shot the man a withering glare, silencing him quickly.

 

“What’s your hurry?” The bargeman asked, pausing in his loading of the barrels and stared us down, his gaze hard but curious.


	26. Their Hearts Desires

“Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.” A man said and smiled at Bard before giving us a curious glance over.

 

 

“And who are these three women? They are Dalish, are they not?”

 

 

“Good morning Percy. This is… Valora, my fiancée and her sisters, Akasha and Ashanna Lavellan. They’re here visiting before the wedding.” Bard lied to cover the reason we were here.

 

 

“Congratulations, Bard! And to you as well, my lady. I wish the best to you both.” Percy smiled, took some papers from Bard and brought them in to stamp them. I was getting impatient and eager to get along so I could Fili out of the barrel stuffed full of dead fish. My poor _vhenan_ and the others had to have been so uncomfortable.

 

 

“Here we are. All in order.” Percy said handing out Bard’s papers to him, but a man snatched them up and I fought the urge to sneer at him. Ashanna had no issues however and gave the man a disgusted look, and muttered something in elvhen that made Akasha and I laugh. We made sure to play the roles of innocent, cheeky elves quite well so when we laughed, it sounding like the tittering the noblewomen in Orlais and Antiva would do behind their fancy masks and fans.

 

 

“Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they aren’t empty, are they, Bard?” This snake of a man sneered at Bard, ignoring us.

 

“ _Nuva Ghi’lan’na’in then asa shud ove arsyl o’tarasyl, i dirash na in masa dur su an’banal_.” I grinned at Ash and Akasha and they burst out laughing again as we glanced over at this creep. He turned to glare at us, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, and his lip curled in disgust.

 

 

“And why are there three elves here?”

 

“I am Thranduil’s daughter, Valora, and if you are smart, you will refrain from speaking to my fiancé in this manner.” I spoke up in a commanding tone, giving him a haughty look over and sniffed in disgust. Bard gave me a slight smile as this man when whiter and swallowed hard.

 

“I-I apologize, my lady. But your fiancé is illegally bringing fish in here.”

 

“They are a gift from my father. It is a way of offering peace to your people. I can always send him a message that his gift was unwanted and dumped back into the harbor.” I spat, getting to my feet and put my hands on my hips. A tense moment passed with a beat of heated silence before this man gave up and waved us on, a scowl on his face. I smiled sweetly at him and waggled my fingers in a wave goodbye.

 

 

“ _Lasa adahl su nar masa_.” I called back to him with another laugh and sat back down with a smirk on my face.

 

~*~*~

 

We were settled in and I was sitting with Fili, legs crossed as I sat on the ground, braiding his hair because I had nothing else to do while we waited on Bard to return.

 

“Having fun, love?” Fili grinned back at me and I giggled a little, nodding happily.

 

 

“Aye. I apologize, I might have gotten a little carried away.” I laughed out loud as I handed him my mirror and his eyes got wide before laughing too.

 

 

“Ah, yes, just a little bit love. I look like an elven princess.” He chuckled and I took the braids that I did out, combing my fingers through his golden locks, a soft smile on my face as I worked. I had gotten everyone buckets of water so they could wash up and their wet clothes were drying in front of the fire. Ashanna was cooking up dinner for everyone, gently asking Bard’s girls for help getting the seasonings prepared. They seemed eager to help and kept sneaking glances to each of us.

 

 

“Are you a princess, miss?” The youngest girl asked shyly as she handed Ashanna a bowl.

 

 

“I… My friend is, but I myself am not.” Ashanna replied gently and nodded at me. I had told her what Thranduil had told me and that technically made us cousins of some sort. The little girl looked at us with wide eyes and she grinned excitedly before bounding away to tell Bard, whom had just returned. The others got up and began to talk quietly and I lay back on the ground, taking in a deep breath and began to meditate so I could regain my focus and try to restore my mana stores. I was worn out from all of the magic that was being used up and I needed to rest. Without even realizing it, I was sound asleep right there on Bard’s floor.

 

 

~*~*~

 

Hours later, I awoke and found it was just Bard’s children and I left in the house and I frowned at the sudden quiet.

 

“Where did the others go?” I asked the boy, Bain I believed his name was.

 

 

“They left…” He trailed off when I grabbed my staff and hauled ass after them, cursing under my breath.

 

 _If they are getting into trouble, I will kill them myself._ I thought crossly and when I heard people talking, I groaned internally, following after the commotion and finding my friends in an arse load of trouble. I shoved my way through the crowd and stopped by Ashanna and Thorin, glaring at them angrily.

 

“I take a rest to restore my mana so I can cast spells and heal your foolish asses and what do you do? Run off and get into trouble? You are being _delavir_ , stupid!” I scolded them angrily, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the group after everyone was done talking of celebrations that Thorin and Company had returned. Ash apologized and gave me a quick rundown over what had happened and I sighed softly as we walked to the Great Hall to feast and dance. We ate and talked with the townsfolk, laughing and I smiled at the tune that the band was playing, eager to get up and dance. I glanced around and found Fili, scowling a little when I saw some young women flirting with him. I rose gracefully and walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, and pulled him to his feet.

 

“ _Vyn alas’niremah i’em_?” I asked him and he nodded eagerly, following me to the clear space and we began dancing. I laughed as I showed him a traditional Dalish dance and I lead him through it, both of us laughing as he tried to move gracefully like I was, but failing at it quite miserably. He in turn showed me a traditional dance he’d learned in Orzammar when he’d visited, howling at my clumsiness at the complicated waltz.

 

“It seems I was not meant to learn these complicated dwarven dances.” I giggled as we took a seat together, sipping on our ale and snacking away at the foods laid out on the table in front of us.

 

“And I can’t do those graceful little jigs you Dalish do. Though you looked beautiful doing it.” He replied, tenderly stroking my cheek and grasped my right hand in his, squeezing gently.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Things were quiet for a moment before he got up, still holding my hand, and tugged me after him, not explaining where we were going, just insisting I follow after him. We snuck away from the party and found ourselves in a quiet place that seemed deserted aside from a neat pile of clean blankets, some candles and a bottle of wine.

 

“Bard’s children helped me set this up while you were sleeping earlier.” He explained while tugging me forward again and dropped my hand so he could light the candles and pour us some wine. I settled myself on the blankets, marveling over how soft the material was, and took the glass Fili handed me.

 

“Valora, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Fili.”

 

He set his glass down on a crate, took my glass as well and he cupped the side of my face, bringing my face up so he could press his lips to mine.

 

“ _Garas, aman na’mis_.” I whispered when we broke for air. Fili though for a moment, reviewing mentally the elvhen I’d taught him, and then grinned widely when he understood my invitation.

 

“Anything for you, my lady.” He murmured and unlaced my corset, tossing it aside with my breast band and my skirts before removing his tunic and breeches, leaving us in just our small clothes. I lay back as he leaned his weight on me, our lips locked together and with reluctance, I let him pull back and he kissed and nipped at my neck while pulling my underwear off and throwing it aside. I was panting and gasping, begging him for more as he parted my legs and lapped at my folds, his tongue dipping into me, then flicking against my clit, his lips wrapping around the little nub as he suckled at it and I let out a loud moan, hips bucking against his hungry mouth, my fingers twining in his hair and tugging as I writhed under his touch. He pulled away, a mischievous look on his face as he pulled me up and lay back with a grin. I straddled him, rolling my hips forward, teasing him mercilessly. He moaned loudly, digging his thick fingers into my hips, bruising the tender flesh and I moved slowly, dragging his small clothes down and off of him before wrapping my lips around his cock, licking and sucking him. His back arched up and his hips thrust up as I stroked him, alternating between stroking his thick shaft and taking him deep into my throat, purring every time he touched the back of my throat with the head of his cock, the vibrations making him shudder and groan loudly. I pulled back with a loud popping sound and gently laved my tongue over his balls, taking them into my mouth and lapping at them tenderly. He moaned loudly and forced my head away so he wouldn’t come too soon from my ministrations. He pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine again, his tongue gently brushing my lower lip, demanding access, which I opened up for him, whimpering as his tongue stiffened and took my mouth, exploring and tasting before moving on to my breasts, lips wrapping around my right nipple, nibbling and sucking hard while massaging my left breast roughly in his calloused hand.

 

“ _Vhen’an’ara_.” I whimpered pleadingly to him, my fingers tangling in his hair and tugging at him, begging for him to take me. He finally complied, taking me from behind, one hand firmly grasping my hip while the other gave my ass a hard smack and squeeze before shifting to guide himself into my soaking wet pussy. A cry of pleasure burst from my swollen lips and I arched back into his thrusts, moving my hips in time with him. Stars filled my vision as he took me harder and faster, slower and tenderer, alternating paces, prolonging the pleasure I was receiving and I felt him reach, his rough fingers toying with my clit as he snapped his hips forward, faster and harder, growling out his pleasure as he spent himself in me. I cried out, vision black and stars burst behind my eyes as I rode out the most intense orgasm I’d ever had. We collapsed onto the blankets, breathing hard and snuggled together, whispering to each other in elvhen and dwarvish declarations of our love for one another and using sweet pet names we had for one another.

 

“I wish this moment could last forever.” I murmured softly, nuzzling my face into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and over my back softly, murmuring his agreement as he distractedly touched my sweat slicked skin.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuva Ghi’lan’na’in then asa shud ove arsyl o’tarasyl, i dirash na in masa dur su an’banal = May Ghi’lan’na’in stir her hoof through the roof of heaven and kick you in the ass down to the void.
> 
> Lasa adahl su nar masa = Shove a tree up your ass.
> 
>  
> 
> Vyn alas’niremah i’em = Would you like to dance with me?
> 
>    
> Garas, aman na'mis = Come to me, I shall sheathe your blade.
> 
>  
> 
> Vhen'an'ara = Heart's Desire
> 
>  
> 
> delavir = stupid


	27. What Have We Done

Morning had come much to our displeasure, but we got up and dressed anyways, meeting with the others to go down to the docks. As we got closer, I saw Ashanna had faint bruising along her throat and she gave me a sheepish smile when she saw me look at her with a cheeky grin.

 

“Looks like you two had a good time last night.” I murmured to her and she elbowed me playfully, but agreed quietly.

 

“Where’s Bofur?” I asked, looking about and not seeing the silly dwarf anywhere.

 

“If he’s not here, we leave him behind.” Thorin replied, sweeping past us to lead the way. Ash rolled her eyes but followed after him. Everyone began to load up but Thorin stopped Kili, firmly holding him back so he couldn’t load into the boat.

 

“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.”

 

Kili smiled, thinking his uncle was joking and tried to get on the boat again, only to be stopped by Thorin once more.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.” Kili protested in confusion, frowning a little at Thorin. I sensed an argument coming on and I was grateful I hadn’t climbed aboard yet just in case I would need to break up a fight.

 

“No.”

 

Fili turned to look at Thorin and Kili, looking back and forth between his brother and uncle, worry in his beautiful eyes. I waited with baited breath, listening to the exchange, unsure of whether I should interrupt or not.

 

“Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you’re healed.” Thorin replied with a soft smile and squeezed his nephew’s shoulder gently. Kili looked betrayed and a little angry, though I couldn’t blame him for it.

 

“I’ll stay here. I am the healer after all; it is my duty to stay with the wounded.” I spoke up, placing a gentle hand on Kili’s shoulder and squeezing softly. He looked up at me, a slightly grateful look on his face and he turned away from the boat. Akasha hopped out and walked over to where Kili and I were standing, squeezing his hand in hers and smiling at him.

 

“Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can’t take that away from him!” Fili protested, glaring daggers at Thorin, upset his brother and I would be staying here.

 

“Fili.” Thorin murmured and I turned my back on him as well, kneeling to inspect Kili’s leg, scolding him when he tried to pull away.

 

“I will carry him, if I must!”

 

“One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin.”

 

I looked up from Kili’s leg to see Fili step out of the boat, Thorin trying to stop him and protesting, but he pushed past him, angrily staring his uncle down.

 

“I belong with my brother.” He growled and walked over to us, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

 

“Ah! So you missed the boat as well?” Bofur had come running up and I gave him a sad smile and shook my head no. Suddenly, Kili moaned in pain and fell over, Fili and Akasha catching him before he could hit the wood and they looked up at me, worry on their faces.

 

“Damn… come, we need to get to Bard’s. I need somewhere quiet to work.” I said and we hurried away to Bard’s.

 

~*~*~

 

“Bard, hand me that bag please. It’s got everything I need.” I instructed as I tore open the pant leg and got to work with my magic, alternating between using my natural magic and clean water and a cloth and gratefully took the bag from Bard, fishing out some royal elfroot, spindle weed and dawn lotus, grinding them up into a paste and mixing them together while speaking some of the ancient elvhen from Arlathan, murmuring the spell as I worked, sweat running down my brow and I cursed softly under my breath.

 

“I need more help… Keep an eye on him, wash his wounds. I’ll be back soon.” I instructed Fili and quickly slipped into a deep sleep, calling for Fen’Harel.

 

“Please, I need your help! My _vhenan_ is losing his brother and this is beyond my healing capabilities. Solas, if you’re listening to me, please, I need your help.” I called out, pleading for the god to come help me.

 

“I will come. I am nearby and I can be there in a matter of minutes.” His voice came from behind me and I whirled about to see the god standing behind me, smiling faintly.

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” I murmured, bowing before the Dread Wolf and awoke from my sleep.

 

“Did you find what you needed?” Akasha asked worriedly. I nodded and slid over to Kili once more, crushing up some elfroot to a fine dust and mixing it into a cup of water before handing it to Fili and instructed him to make Kili drink it to help break his fever. A soft knock on the door had me leaping to my feet and I threw the door open, revealing Solas standing there, leaning on his staff and I stepped aside to let him in. He stepped in and we got to work, Solas instructing me quietly on what to do and how to mix the poultice up for the wound. My hands brushed his and I felt my ears go red as I yanked back and froze in place when a strange sound caught my ears.

 

“Da?” Sigrid, one of the girls, asked nervously and gave us a look of fear.

 

“It’s coming from the mountain.” Bain added and I cursed again.

 

“You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here.” Fili had left Kili’s side and approached Bard cautiously.

 

“And go where? There is nowhere to go.”

 

“Actually, I might have somewhere you can all go to.” Solas spoke up, getting to his feet gracefully, leaving me to finish up with Kili on my own so he could speak with Bard.

 

“Are we going to die, Da?” Tilda, the youngest of the girls, asked quietly, fear on her face.

 

“No, darling.” Bard shushed his little one before leaving quickly with the black arrow and his son.Things were quiet for a while when the boy came back with the arrow and he seemed rather quiet, which was troubling. Kili gave another groan of pain and Akasha gripped his hand tightly, whispering to him in elvhen, most of it nonsense. A noise caught my ears and I jumped to my feet, reaching for my staff and Solas growled out an angry curse as well. Bard was still gone, leaving us alone with the kids and I was worried that trouble was coming.

 

“Prepare yourselves!” Solas cried as an Orc came striding into the house and another fell in from the roof. I tossed my staff aside, favoring my daggers for a close quarters fight.

 

“ _Su an’banal i’ma_!” I spat at the Orc I was fighting, twisting aside to avoid his grasping hands and I sliced down, snarling as I sliced the hand clean from his wrist and thrust my other blade forward, my lip curling in disgust as the silverite pierced cleanly through his chest and into the heart, killing him instantly. I heard the girls scream and I whirled on the balls of my feet, seeing an Orc flipping the table they were hiding under over and I slung ice at him, freezing him in place. Solas threw a fist made of rock at him and the body shattered into pieces and I smiled at the elvhen god before throwing my dagger over his shoulder, my grin getting wider when it hit its mark and pinned the Orc that was coming up behind Solas to the wall.

 

“I thank you for that.”

 

A pained scream startled me out of my moment with Solas and I whirled to see an Orc grabbing Kili’s injured leg. Akasha came flying through a window she’d been knocked out of, teeth barred viciously and her blood spattered face quite the frightening sight as she plunged her sword into the Orc’s chest, wrenching it around and pulling it out. Kili had fallen to the floor, howling in pain and I heard Akasha swear loudly and pulled him up into her lap, holding onto her lover tightly.

 

“You killed them all!” Bain gaped at Solas, Akasha and I, completely in awe of our fighting skills.

 

“There are others. We must hurry and heal Kili because we need to track them down and kill them.” Solas instructed and we knelt down next to Kili, instructing Akasha to hold him down as we pressed the poultice we had made onto the black and festering wound, Solas chanting in elvhen so old, that I didn’t even know it. Kili screamed again, arching up and Fili helped Akasha hold him down. Everyone looked on at Solas in amazement as he worked and Kili began to calm down, his breathing easier and calmer. I bound Kili’s leg with clean wrappings while Oin and Fili were in the kitchen watching a pot of water boil.

 

“I’ve heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness.” Oin said to Solas, whom gave the elder dwarf a smile.

 

“I am glad you found it interesting, Child of the Stone.”

 

“Akasha.” Kili had opened his eyes and turned his gaze to her.

 

“Lie still.” She commanded soothingly and stroked his hair gently.

 

“You cannot be her.”

 

The confusion on Akasha’s face mirrored my own confusion; just what was Kili talking about?

 

“She is far away. Sh-She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream,” he slowly raised his hand, entwining his fingers through Akasha’s and looked up at the ceiling before looking back over at Akasha. “Do you think she could have loved me?”

 

“I do, yes. I love you, Kili.” She whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. I rose to my feet and looked outside, things quiet for the moment.

 

“ _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brothers’ souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin’s sons. If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father oh, stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine for the last time. Calling out father oh, prepare as we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire inside the mountain. I see fire burning the trees. And I see fire hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze, and I hope that you remember me. Oh, should my people fall, then surely I’ll do the same. Confined in mountain halls, we got too close to the flames. Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire burning the trees. And I see fire hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I hope that you remember me. And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die. And as the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town, and with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out. Now I see fire inside the mountain. I see fire burning the trees. And I see fire hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze. I see fire; oh you know I saw a city burning out. And I see fire; feel the heat upon my skin, yeah and I see fire. And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_.” The song was mournful almost and hauntingly beautiful as I sang it, watching as fire and light came from the gates of Erebor that had previously been closed. I could hear people shouting with fear and I closed my eyes, shaking with fear myself.

 

_Oh, what have we done? What have we done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song belongs to Ed Sheeran, so obviously not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Su an’banal i’ma = To the void with you


	28. Chapter 28

Bells rang out loudly as the townsfolk ran about, panicking and frantically loading their possessions into boats. I rushed Bard’s children and my friends to Bard’s boat, loading them up and I looked up to see Smaug approaching.

 

“Get them out of here. Now.” I yelled over to Solas and Akasha before tossing my things into the boat and went running across the docks, leaping over people and leaped off of the end of a dock, shifting into dragon shape as I fell towards the water. My large, leathery wings caught me and flapped hard as I brought myself up to distract Smaug. I roared and his head whipped towards me, interesting showing in his golden eyes as he swerved to fly at me. I spat fire at him and raced away from the town, roaring again as my smaller, more agile body twisted and turned through the air, taunting the larger dragon. He spat flames at me, but the rolled off of my scales without leaving any damages behind. I whirled again and flew at him, breathing ice this time, freezing the flames that were devouring the town and the ice hit the edges of his wings. He roared loudly, angry, and he slapped me down with his tail, sending me crashing into the water below. I roared loudly, struggling to stay afloat and changed back quickly to my elvhen shape, my arms cutting through the water as I swam quickly to pull myself up out of the freezing water. My teeth were chattering together as I hauled my soaking wet form up onto the damaged docks and I rose to my feet, gritting my teeth together and shifted into dragon form again, taking off into the air, harrying Smaug once again as he walked through the town to get to Bard and his son.

 

“Who are you that would stand against me?” Smaug rumbled at Bard and Bain before snapping his mighty jaws at me. I hissed at him and spat ice once more, hitting him in the neck before flying away out of range, circling and swooping at him, biting and scratching at his scales and blowing ice at him when I could.

 

“Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come.”

 

“Yes, it will.” I yelled as I dropped through the air, landing on Smaug’s head and slammed a dagger into a soft spot behind his eye. He let out a loud roar of pain, shaking his head, trying to dislodge me. I ran and threw myself off of the dragon, shifting back into my dragon form once more and zooming away.

 

 _Shoot Bard, kill the beast!_ I thought as I saw him pull the Black Arrow back and let loose. It soared through the air quickly and slammed right into a spot on his chest that was missing a scale. I watched as Smaug careen into the tower and then slide and roll through the town, virtually destroying it entirely, and with a massive amount of effort, he flew up into the air a few hundred feet. I snarled viciously and flew at him, straightening my body out and using myself as another sort of arrow, slamming into him and we went crashing down into the water together, the bulk of him slamming down on top of me, pinning me under the water. I struggled to get out from under him, pulling and clawing at the floor of the lake, my talons scrabbling for purchase. I was running out of air and quickly, so I fought hard and finally pulled myself out, swimming towards the surface just in the nick of time, gasping for air and I took Solas’ outstretched hand, thanking him as he pulled me up into their boat, coughing and gasping for air.

 

~*~*~

 

I watched on as Fili and the others got a boat and began to push it into the waters to go to Erebor and I was hesitant about joining them.

 

“Akasha.” Kili called and she froze in place, watching him with wide eyes as he approached her.

 

“Kili, come on! We’re leaving!” Fili called over motioning for us to hurry up and come.

 

“They are your people – You must go.” She said and began to walk away from them. She was in love but afraid to commit and I knew she would be accompanying me to the Woodland Realm so I could speak to my father.

 

“Come with me. I know how I feel; I’m not afraid. You make me feel alive.” Kili had caught her hand and I walked away to give them a little privacy and I still had to tell Fili my plans.

 

“Come on love, we’re leaving.” He murmured softly and I shook my head, pulling my things from the boat.

 

“I cannot… I have to return to the Woodland Realm. I left things… in a poor manner and I must tie up loose ends before coming to Erebor.” I explained softly and planted a quick kiss on his lips and whirled away before I changed my mind and I hurried away, shifting into the form of a halla and bounding away, my heart aching in sadness. I ran, making my way back to the Woodland Realm and stopped, hesitating outside of the gates before pushing them open and striding to the door confidently, holding my breath as the guards let me by, bowing their heads at me.

 

“Father, I wish to speak to you.”


	29. Visions

I strode right up to my father and Legolas, butterflies in my stomach as I stopped right in front of them and realizing he was dressed in armor.

 

“Valora, why are you here? I would have thought you would be with your dwarven lover?”

 

“Your sarcasm is not going unnoticed, but I don’t have time for any amusing quips myself. The people of Laketown need help, their homes were destroyed and they have no food and nowhere to go. I came to appeal to you to help them.” I replied dryly, pointedly ignoring the look on Legolas’ face and the glib remark from my father.

 

“I see. So you have succeeded in killing the dragon, then?”

 

“Yes, Bard of Laketown killed Smaug. I did my part and helped but it was Bard who shot the beast with a Black Arrow.” I nodded, walking with the two to a stable where a large elf was waiting for Thranduil.

 

“I will help them, but only because you came to ask for aid for them. And I still have much to discuss with Thorin Oakenshield. And Valora, you must know that I do not approve of your choice in men.”

 

“I know, father, but I don’t really care what you think. I love whom I love. And… that was the other thing I wished to speak to you of. I know you do not approve but I do love Fili and I will be staying with him when this is all over. I came to make amends over what I said when you told me that you were my father. I… was wrong in getting angry and I see that you were only doing what you and mother thought was best and I apologize for my rudeness.” I said and smiled a little when he hugged me tightly.

 

“I am sorry I never told you sooner. You have grown into a fine young woman, Valora, and I am proud of you.” He said and I said my goodbyes before taking off once more, smiling a little at Akasha when I found her standing by the gates, waiting for me.

 

“How did the apologies go?”

 

“Rather well, actually, but now we must depart. Our friends are waiting for us and I’m afraid I did not explain very well as to why I was leaving.”

 

~*~*~

 

We had only just arrived when I saw Fili and Kili come rushing to greet us, throwing a rope down so we could use it to climb up. The gate had been mostly blocked off for some reason and I traded concerned looks with Akasha before we shimmied up the rope.

 

“What’s going on, Fili? Why is the gate mostly blocked off?”

 

“I think my Uncle has lost his mind. He’s searching for the Arkenstone and so far, there’s no sign of it anywhere. We’re all worried about him, especially after he and Ashanna got into a row and he said some pretty nasty stuff to her. She’s been avoiding him since, refusing to help look for the stone and has mentioned maybe leaving.” Fili explained as we walked through the hallways and to a kitchen like area where Balin and Bilbo were speaking quietly.

 

“Valora, Akasha, you’re back! Good to see you lasses again.” Balin beamed when he spotted us and I returned the smile happily, taking a seat across from them and resting my cheek on the cold stone of the table. I needed a nice bed and some real sleep and soon because I felt worn down, especially after shapeshifting as much as I had in the past twenty-four hours.

 

“You’re a pigheaded ass, Thorin!” I heard Ashanna shout and she stalked into the room, a scowl on her face and she sat down next to me, grumbling under her breath in elvhen.

 

“All he cares about is that damned stone. It’s ridiculous!” She grumbled to Balin and he reached out, patting the back of her hand gently, a sympathetic look on his face.

 

“I am sorry lass. It might be best to just give him a little space.” He murmured and she sighed again, agreeing with the older man, though she was unhappy about it. Fili laced his fingers through mine, asking me to come with him for a moment and led me to a secluded area outside so we could sit and talk.

 

“Is everything alright? You left so quickly without an explanation.”

 

“I… Fili, I have an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach and it won’t go away. I needed… I guess I just felt that I needed to make my amends with my father just in case something did go wrong.” I murmured while lightly tracing little designs into the palm of Fili’s hand, little sigils of the Creators and their names, barely registering what I was doing.

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” He said, lifting my chin with his fingers so I could look him in the eyes.

 

 

“I had a vision and… it was rather unpleasant. I… Fili, in my vision, I died.”


	30. Ending It

“Before you say anything, just… just listen. My mother came from a Rivani clan and she was descended from a long line of seers and very powerful mages. The bloodline of seers only gets more powerful with each generation of mages born, primarily the women of my family. A seer will have visions that strike at random and they are almost always accurate. And if what I saw was true… then know that I love you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you.” I explained quietly.

 

“No. No, I will not lose you. Your vision, it has to be wrong. It has to be.” Fili growled and pulled me to him, holding onto me tightly and pressing little kisses to my forehead.

 

“Fili, if what I saw was true, then you must be prepared to lose me. I love you. But if my death is to come, then I cannot continue this and hurt you even more. I am sorry Fili.” I murmured and kissed him one last time before getting to my feet and going to gather my things, tears running down my cheeks as I bid my friends good bye. When I parted ways with my friends, I found Solas waiting by the gates and we walked together, silent and lost in our own thoughts.

 

“Why are you coming with me?” I finally sighed, glancing over at the Dread Wolf with an interested look on my face.

 

“You are an interesting woman, Valora and I wished to speak with you about your travels and other such things.” He replied and I nodded slowly, thinking that speaking with him would be interesting.

 

“What would you know of me?”

 

“This vision I heard you speaking of… What happened in it?”

 

“A war… The elves and humans versus the dwarves and then the Orcs came. I foresaw Fili being caught and almost killed. I… I died to save him. I threw myself at Azog the Defiler and fought him tooth and nail, using up my mana until I was fighting with only my daggers and then until I was only fighting with my bare, bloodied fists. And then he stabbed me and it was all over. But I would do this if Fili were in trouble. I would die for him and I have never felt this way for a man before. I love him and my heart is breaking over the ending of us and what could have truly been, but if I can stop this war, keep it from happening, then maybe we’ll stand a chance.”

 

We kept walking until we saw the people of Laketown camped out in the ruins of Dale and we hurried forward, greeting the people and helping them where we could, healing the wounded and tended to the hungry and thirsty.

 

“Valora, Solas, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you with the dwarves?” Bard came walking up to us, puzzled but almost happy to see us there.

 

“It’s… a long story. One I shall regale to you at a later time, though I wish to wait to see if my father is showing up or not. He needs to hear this as well.”

 

“Come, let us go and speak of other things then.”

 

“I will stay here and continue to help the wounded. Go; speak to Bard of things that could be coming.” Solas murmured, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him and followed after Bard, listening to him speak of what had happened since we left and what all they needed, and I made sure to make mental notes of it all so I could try to gather what I could for them.

 

“Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?” Bard asked that snake of a man we encountered back in Laketown and I glared at him, the hostility towards him very apparent.

 

“All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me.” He replied and followed after us and I stopped in the archway, stomach dropping when I saw my father had indeed arrived with an army of elves. I rushed ahead of Bard, ignoring the elves bows as I passed through them and I stopped in front of my father, looking up at him and my deepest fears were coming true.

 

“My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here.” Bard called, catching up to me fairly quickly and we stood there together, looking up at him.

 

“I heard you needed aid.” He said, giving me a nod and a very faint smile.

 

“You have saved us! I do not know how to thank you.” Bard exclaimed while his people and my people unloaded carriages and carts of water and food together.

 

“Your gratitude is misplaced. Thank my daughter, for she pleaded your case for me to help you. I came to reclaim something of mine.” My father’s voice was cold and uncaring, which made me angry but I let it go because I had something more important to discuss with them.

 

“Father, Bard, we must speak quickly and privately. It is important.”


	31. Vows

“Do not start war with the dwarves! My vision is not wrong. They have not been yet and they will not start failing me now. You know what mother was like; you know her visions always true. Heed my words, please, I beg of you both.”

 

“If the dwarves want war, then I will give it to them. You will not convince me otherwise, daughter.”

 

“I will die!” I shouted as my father turned away from me to walk away and he halted, turning back around slowly, an anguished look on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“I die. In my vision, Azog ends my life. We must band together and take this battle to the Orcs and defeat them! Do not fight the dwarves, please father, I beg of you.” I was pleading passionately, begging for them to listen to me, praying they wouldn’t blow my vision off.

 

“Your mother would get visions from time to time. They weren’t always correct and this one could be no more correct than hers.” Father brushed off my vision like I figured he would and I bowed my head, giving up on trying to make anyone listen to me and take what I saw seriously.

 

“Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?” Bard spoke up with a worried tone of voice.

 

“The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.” Father replied tersely, glancing over at the man that stepped up next to me.

 

“We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!” Bard argued, trying to make father listen, though at this point, I was truly skeptical that he would. Before I could listen to anymore arguing, I turned and walked out of the tent, angry and frustrated with everything going on.

 

“He did not listen, did he?” Solas caught up with me and we walked together, winding through the _shemlen_ and going to a place that was quiet and away from everyone so we could speak.

 

“No, he did not and I am not surprised. He waved it off, claiming my mother’s visions were wrong and that mine was too.” I sighed and took a seat on the cold stones, leaning back against a crumbling wall and closing my eyes.

 

“I am sorry he will not listen.” Solas took a seat across from me, our knees bumping together and I opened my eyes again, staring this god down calmly.

 

“Why take a sudden interest in me, Solas? You could have easily left after helping me save Kili. Why are you still here?”

 

“You intrigue me. I… have not met a woman like you before.”

 

“What about Ashanna?”

 

“You two are so very different. Where Ashanna is a wild storm, you are they eye of the storm; calm but still quite deadly. You handle situations so much more eloquently and instead of directly charging in, you assess the situation and go from there. It is admirable.” His gaze never wavered from mine and I felt a fluttering in the pit of my stomach as we stared one another down, neither of us giving in and looking away. He leaned in and after a moment of hesitation, pressed his lips to mine.

 

~*~*~

 

“Did I not tell you this was so?” I shouted at father, glaring at the man angrily. Gandalf had arrived, telling us of Azog’s plans and I scowled angrily at him, daring him silently to test my patience again. They argued on, Father scoffing at Gandalf’s warnings and Bard trying to keep up with what was being said. I was tired of the senseless arguing, though I loathed the thought of being in charge of a whole army. A small clan I could handle but not an army, it was much too big of a responsibility. I turned away from them, mumbling curses under my breath as they argued like small children.

 

“Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain – kill it! The dwarves are out of time.”

 

“No!” I whirled back to face my father, eyes wide with fear and anger burned in my stomach at my father’s words. He lifted his chin and glared angrily back at me, crossing his arms over his chest and I braced myself for the onslaught of scolding that was sure to come my way.

 

“If you care so much for them, then why are you here Valora? If you love the prince so much, then why are you not with him?”

 

“Because I love him, that’s why. I didn’t want this vision to come true and I thought to protect him by leaving.” I spat, damn near ready to fight my own father. He only shook his head, lip curled, and the distaste on his facial features was plain to see by everyone.

 

“What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real! You think it is love?! Are you ready to die for it?” He roared and I recoiled back like I’d been slapped.

 

“Yes, I would die for him in a heartbeat. He makes me feel alive and he has helped me heal this whole journey here! And who are you to dare accuse me of not knowing what love is? How dare you?” My voice was trembling with emotion and with one last angry look, I walked away, shaking from anger and I looked towards the mountain again, biting my lip and took off running, weaving in and out of humans and elves alike until I’d made it away from the ruins of Dale. I didn’t know where I was going but I let out an angry scream and dropped down to my knees, my head in my hands and my fingers tangled in my hair as I knelt in there in the dirt, screaming and swearing.

 

“Valora?”

 

“ _Vara. Vara u’em_.” I whispered when Solas knelt down next to me, a gentle hand on my shoulder. He tipped my head up to look at him and I collapsed, crying, my heart breaking all over again. So many feelings and thoughts were rushing through my head and I felt like I was going crazy, ready to snap and hurt someone, anyone.

 

 

“I’m going after Azog. I will find the bastard and I will end him.” I vowed coldly, every emotion besides anger draining from my tense and tired body. I would end this and if I died to keep my friends safe, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vara = go away
> 
> Vara u'em = leave me alone


	32. The Beginning of the End

War was raging just like in my vision, only it was elves, humans and dwarves against the Orcs and things were going poorly. Solas and I had gotten separated and I was out in the open in the field between the mountain and Dale, fighting with my daggers, saving my mana reserves just in case I needed them later on. Blood was coating my armor, most of it Orcs but some of it mine and I had to stop to wipe blood out of my face from a shallow cut on my forehead.

 

“Where is Thorin?” I shouted over to his cousin Dain and the redheaded man shook his head after head butting an Orc and sending it reeling back.

 

“I don’t know lass! But I saw your friends go that way! Might want to catch up with them and watch their backs!” He yelled back, pointing across the way where I saw Ashanna firing her bow off and Akasha whirling about like a top, killing Orcs with her sword and shield left and right. I cut my way through to my friends and Ashanna cheered when she saw me, waving happily before back flipping over me, sending a volley of arrows into a small pack of orcs that were charging us.

 

“There you are! I knew you wouldn’t just leave!” She hugged me tightly.

 

“I was never truly leaving. I went to the people of Laketown, helping them where I could and I spoke with my father about my vision and everything else going on. I would never abandon my clan.” I grinned at her and shoved her to the side, rescuing her from an axe that was about to meet her back.

 

“Fili is really worried about you! You’ve got to talk to him when this is all over.”

 

“If I live through it, then believe me, I will! But first, we have to get to Azog! And where is Thorin? Do you know?”

 

The look on Ashanna’s face darkened considerably and she spat on the ground at the mention of his name.

 

“He refuses to come fight. The others are angry and they don’t understand why. We left anyway because I wasn’t going to just let other people fight our battles for us.” Akasha waltzed up and casually threw her arm out to the side, her bloodied blade lopping the head off of another orc. I shook my head and pushed my blood soaked hair out of the way, opting to pull it up and out of the way instead before looking about us. We were losing and losing badly; we had to do something and now.

 

“We’re finished if they don’t come out here and rally everyone.”

 

“Then rally them! You are a Keeper and a proud Dalish warrior! Show them that we’re here to kick ass and that we will not be trampled under their feet!” Ashanna cried out before giving out a loud war cry that echoed across the plain, making people look at us in interest. I raised my daggers high and echoed her war cry, charging forward, leaping and kicking, fighting with my daggers and bare hands, yelling words of encouragement to the peoples fighting here. They fought back, pushing the Orc scum towards the holes they came out of and a trumpeting noise caught our ears. We watched on as Thorin and the others came charging out of Erebor which rallied the people on even more and I couldn’t help but cheer when I spotted Fili. His head shot up and I saw the smile spread across his face when he spotted me with Ash and Akasha. We cut a path towards each other and stood back to back, fighting the orcs that were so intent on killing us. 

 

“You stayed!”

 

“Of course I did, idiot. I love you and I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.” I laughed cheerfully and started laughing even harder when I saw Thorin grab Ashanna, dip her back in the middle of the battle field and kiss her.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, you are an ass but I love you. Now come on, we’ve got some ass to kick!” Ash was beaming as they fought off more orcs to get to where Dain was.

 

“There’s too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you have a plan.” Dain said as Fili and I came racing up to where they were standing.

 

“Aye – We’re going to take out their leader!”

 

 

~*~*~

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!”

 

“I don’t think so… Fili, take your brother. Scout the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage – do you understand?” Thorin instructed Fili and Kili. They nodded and took off towards the tower and my stomach clenched in fear.

 

“We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred.” Dwalin said and we turned to see the goblins come rushing over the ruins towards us. Ash and Akasha drew their weapons and charged, yelling for us to go and they would take care of this.

 

“Ashanna, don’t be stupid! You’ll get yourself killed!”

 

I saw the maniacal grin on her face and she cackled evilly, pointing out the traps she’d laid out on the way up here and we watched as the goblins began to set them off. Ash laughed hysterically as a goblin was launched into the air by one of her traps and went flying through the air, landing smack dab on the tower, sliding down in an almost laughable manner.

 

“Trust us, we can handle them.” Akasha added reassuringly and completely ignored Ashanna’s mad cackles as she comically ran off towards the goblins, firing arrows left and right.

 

“Make sure the mad queen over there doesn’t get herself killed.” I chuckled and Akasha agreed with an eye roll before following after Ash. Thorin shook his head in wonder, glancing over at me with an odd look on his face.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who loves her romantically so don’t look at me. You chose her.”


	33. The End

“Where is that orc filth?” Dwalin asked as we anxiously watched out over the frozen river, waiting for Fili and Kili to come back. My stomach was in knots and I paced back and forth, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

 

“Thorin…”

 

We jumped and saw Bilbo standing behind us, panting and looking extremely worried.

 

“Bilbo!”

 

“You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There’ll be no way out.” Bilbo spoke quickly, looking around us nervously.

 

“We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I saw we push on.”

 

“No, that’s what he wants…”

 

“It’s a bloody trap!” Ashanna snarled angrily, baring her teeth as she whipped towards the tower.

 

“Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!” Thorin snapped at Dwalin and I ran forward to the edge of the ice, watching the tower for any signs of movement, focused only on this moment. I could feel the Fade vibrating around me as I drew all of my magic up to the surface of my skin, holding it there in preparation. The tendrils of ice cold magic wrapped around my hands and my body, covering me in an almost shimmery like coating as I waited with baited breath, praying I was wrong. Azog appeared at the top of the tower, dragging a bloody and beaten Fili behind him. Azog spoke to us in his sickening language and while I couldn’t understand what he was saying, the chills that crawled over my body told me it was nothing good.

 

“No! RUN!” Fili shouted and as Azog lifted him high into the air, I ran and jumped into the air, becoming a dragon once more and I slammed right into Azog, sending flying back as I shrieked loudly, the bellowing cry enough to shake the tower and my bulky weight making the stones groan. I shifted back and stalked towards him, hurling fire and ice, forcing him to back away from Fili and I pounced, my hands wreathed fire and I began to hit Azog repeatedly, snarling furiously at the bastard.

 

“Do not touch him ever again, snake!” I spat, scrabbling with Azog, fighting him and avoiding his blade arm, refusing to give into my future.

 

“Valora!”

 

I didn’t look up, but I could hear the fear in Fili’s voice as I scrabbled with Azog. I shifted into dragon shape again and slapped him off onto the ice with my tail and shifted back once more, taking a flying leap off and landing on him, the ice cracking under us. He swung and I felt something piercing my side. I looked down to see his bladed arm sticking up into me, and I let out a choked noise before he threw me off of him and kicking me off to the side. I groaned and tried to pull myself up but I couldn’t hold myself up and ended up falling back onto my face. I could hear fighting and yelling while I lay on the ice, my blood running out from my wound and leaving a puddle underneath my body. I felt hot and cold all at the same time, my breathing going shallow and my vision dark; I was dying and I would damn well do it all over again if it meant keeping my love and my friends safe from Azog.

 

~*~*~

 

Air came rushing into my lungs and I sat up, gasping and panting, looking around with wild eyes only to see Solas kneeling down next to me, a concerned look on his face as he helped me to my feet.

 

“I was dead… What… How…?” I rasped, my voice almost raw sounding and my throat dry. Solas handed me a water skin, which I drank from deeply, savoring the water that flowed down my pained throat.

 

 

“You still had a little life in you when I found you, so I brought you back. Do you wish to let the others know that you are alive and well?” Solas asked and it made me pause. Did I want to tell them?

 

“No. No, I would just like to leave. I don’t know how I would explain to them that I was not really dead. Ashanna would pin me for a demon and they would most likely attack me. Tell me, Solas, did they make it? Did everyone else live?”

 

“Yes, thanks to your sacrifice. You injured Azog enough that Thorin did not have as difficult of a time defeating him and your half-brother killed Bolg. All in all, it was a victory well earned. If you wish to leave, you may come with me. I am… looking for someone who can help me.”

 

“Help you? With what exactly?”

 

“Freeing the other Creators as you would call them.”

 

I looked back at the mountain one last time, my heart aching for my love, but I nodded and looked back over at him.

 

“Very well, Solas, I will come with you.”


End file.
